Unintentional Catfish
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: Castiel est célibataire depuis 4 ans. Gabriel décide de l'inscrire sur un chat en ligne.. Après avoir insisté , Castiel se résigne à accepter et son aîné l'inscrit aussitôt. Il va y faire la rencontre de Dean.. Le soucis c'est que suite au pseudo choisi par Gabriel, Dean va penser parler à une femme. Ce sera difficile à accepter surtout en vue des sentiments qu'il va développer
1. L'inscription

**Bonjour et bon dimanche ! J'espère que vous allez bien ?**

 **Moi ca va je sors des examens et je commence stage lundi :D.**

 **J'arrive avec une nouvelle idée de fiction Destiel qui m'est arrivée en découvrant une émission nommée Catfish (d'où le titre) , certains la connaissent peut-être , elle passe sur MTV. Bref tout ça pour dire que le titre et aussi un peu l'histoire s'inspire de cette émission**

 **Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire le premier chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Castiel Novak était âgé de 30 ans, il était professeur de religion dans un lycée de la ville de Kansas City. Il vivait seul avec son chat prénommé Zeus. Il aimait les plaisirs simples comme les balades, écouter de la musique et lire. Les plaisirs simples enfin pas depuis quelques minutes. Car Castiel avait toute les peines du monde à se concentrer sur son livre. Il souffla pour la énième fois d'énervement et jeta un regard noir à la personne qui perturbait sa lecture.

Cela ne sembla pas le calmer vu qu'elle continue à jacasser et à remuer partout dans la pièce. Castiel en eut assez, il mit son marque page, ferma sans délicatesse son livre et le jeta presque sur la table. Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il voulut hurler lorsqu'on le suivit, il secoua la tête et sortit une tasse pour se faire un thé.

\- Cassie, pourrais-tu arrêter de m'ignorer ! C'est quand même vrai ce que je dis non ?

\- Gabriel ! Tu pourrais te mêler de tes affaires ! Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire que je sois célibataire, je suis bien comme ça.

\- N'essaye surtout pas de me dire que tu es heureux comme ça ! Tu es célibataire depuis presque 4 ans maintenant, tu n'as plus fréquenté personne depuis…

\- Raphael. Je sais merci. Répondit-il froidement.

\- Tu dois te bouger les fesses sinon tu vas finir seul avec des chats, en plus tu commences déjà tu as déjà Zeus !

Castiel lui jeta un énième regard noir puis se saisit de la bouilloire et coula de l'eau dans sa tasse. Il prit une cuillère et sortit de la cuisine et bougeant du coude pour faire bouger son ainé.

\- Je t'en prie Cassie ! Tu es désespérant ! Tu vas avoir une tendinite pour finir…

\- Gabriel !

\- Mais quoi c'est vrai !

\- Ma vie sexuelle ne concerne que moi et puis je tiens à te rappeler que tu étais exactement pareil quand tu n'étais pas avec Kali.

\- C'est normal, tous les hommes font ça !

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel. Et après c'était lui qui était désespérant ?

\- Ne compare pas ce qui est incomparable, je cherchais une compagne je te signale ! Et voilà c'est chose faite. Contrairement à toi, j'essayais de sortir, de rencontrer des gens.

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail et puis tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé sortir.

\- Merci pas besoin de me le rappeler.

Gabriel se laissa tomber sur le canapé, il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il remit ensuite une mèche qui le dérangeait, tout en regardant son frère s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

\- Laisse-moi au moins t'inscrire sur ce Chat.

\- Non Gabriel !

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il presque en criant.

\- Parce que déjà je n'ai pas envie d'aller là-dessus et puis je sais même pas comment ca marche !

\- Alors c'est ça le problème ? Je peux le faire pour toi !

\- Gabriel j'ai dit que...

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te marier avec le premier venu mais juste de PARLER et de faire connaissance avec des gens. C'est juste histoire de partager une discussion, ce n'est même pas un site de rencontre. Fais cet effort là pour moi stp ?

Il lui lança un regard suppliant et voyant son frère hésiter il joignit ses deux mains en signe de prière et lui fit le coup de la lèvre tremblotante. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit le moment exact où Castiel craqua et finit par hocher la tête.

Il se leva et fit une petite danse de la joie, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son ainé faire cela. Gabriel pouvait être vraiment agaçant quand il s'y mettait mais il avait toujours été là pour lui, il était son roc. Il avait veillé sur lui dès leur plus jeune âge et il avait été là lorsque ses parents lui avaient tournés le dos suite à son orientation sexuelle. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait sans lui.

\- Tu es un crétin Gabriel.

\- Oui mais un crétin mignon.

Il joua de ses sourcils et se rassit.

\- Ecoute, je vais te créer ton profil d'accord. Je ne mettrais rien qui pourrait t'embarrasser, jusque les infos principales. Je t'enverrais le site et les infos, je fais ça en rentrant ! Ça marche ?

\- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

\- Pas vraiment non.

Il se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère, Castiel râla et lui fila un coup de poing dans les côtes. Gabriel feignit d'avoir eu mal et s'effondra au sol en gémissant.

\- Gabe, tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

\- Je suis sur que tu m'as pété une côté ?

\- Mais bien sur !

\- En tout cas, c'est ce que je vais dire à Kali ce soir, elle est très douée en massage. Dit-il d'un air taquin.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir merci beaucoup.

Il fuit la conversation en partant vers le téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le blond.

\- Je commande des pizzas, tu veux quoi ?

\- Une hawaïenne stp..

Il hocha de la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait entendu. Une jeune femme lui répondit au bout de deux bips, il commanda une jambon et une hawaïenne et raccrocha.

En attendant les pizzas, les Novak regardèrent une émission. Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Castiel allait ouvrir et tendit le billet de 20 dollars, il prit ensuite les pizzas et dit au revoir avant de refermer la porte.

Il vit Gabriel revenir avec deux cocas et il s'installa à ses côtés sur le canapé. Il vit son frère changer et mettre un film qui passait sur la chaîne numéro 3. Ils trinquèrent et Gabriel prit une part de sa pizza, qu'il roula et fourra dans sa bouche.

\- Gabe tu es dégoûtant ! J'espère vraiment que tu ne fais pas ça quand tu manges avec Kali.

\- C'est comme ça que je l'ai séduit.

\- Oui j'en suis convaincu.

Gabriel rit avant de se tourner vers la télévision. Castiel posa beaucoup de questions durant le film, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un anneau pouvait avoir autant de pouvoir. Gabriel répondit à chacune de ses questions calmement mais il se secoua la tête plusieurs fois devant les questions tordues de son cadet.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger la spécialité italienne, Gabriel partit chercher le nouveau dessert qu'il servait maintenant dans sa boutique de pâtisserie.

Il tendit une cuillère à son frère et l'observa tandis qu'il dégustait. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Castiel s'émerveiller en dégustant le met.

\- Un gâteau au miel ! Gabriel c'est excellent !

\- Merci Cassie, je suis contente de t'avoir fait plaisir, je savais que cela te plairait. Sourit-il

Castiel reprit trois parts et il fut stoppé par Gabriel quand il voulut en reprendre. Le professeur était un grand fan de miel depuis tout petit. Ils regardèrent la télévision jusque tard dans la soirée, Gabriel partit vers 23h.

Une fois son aîné partit, Castiel partit prendre une douche. Il se brossa les dents et il passa dans le salon pour prendre le livre qu'il avait délaissé.

Il lit un peu et quand ses yeux commencèrent à se fatiguer, il ferma son livre, éteignit la lumière et se coucha.

.

Castiel se réveilla le lendemain matin, il tapa sur le bouton de son réveil. Il bailla et se redressa dans son lit.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et poussa sur le bouton pour se faire un café. Il prit une douche, il s'habilla et il essaya de se coiffer tant que mal. Il se servit ensuite une tasse de café et prit son téléphone, il vit qu'il avait un message.

C'était un message de Gabriel :

« _Salut Cassie, j'espère que tu as bien dormi ?_

 _J'ai crée ton compte ce matin , voici le lien_

 _Ton pseudo est Cassie401 et ton mot de passe est angel_

 _Les autres personnes n'ont pas accès à tes données perso, on sait jamais vu que tu es prof , j'ai fait gaffe !_

 _Bon amusement !_

 _PS : Fais pas de bêtises ) !_

 _Ton frère adoré »_

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu et surtout intrigué !**

 **Dean va bientôt faire son apparition ! :D**

 **A votre avis que va se passer dans les prochains chapitres ?**

 **On se retrouve bientôt ; )**


	2. Le Chat

**Bonjour et bon dimanche !**

 **Je suis très heureuse des retours que j'ai eu de ce premier chapitre!**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant! Ce chapitre parle de la première rencontre chat entre Dean et Castiel :)**

 **Petite précision: je sais que les âges entre eux ne correspondent pas mais pour l'histoire j'ai préféré ne pas avoir d'écart d'âge !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Castiel était inscrit sur le chat, mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion mais surtout l'envie de s'y connecter. Il se faisait littérallement harceler par Gabriel.

Il souffla quand son téléphone sonna pour la troisième fois, Gabriel ne lacherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il ne décrochait pas. Il sortit donc le téléphone de sa poche et lui répondit.

\- Oui Gabriel? dit-il d'un ton blasé.

\- Tu attends quoi le déluge?

\- Non mais je rêve tu me surveilles?

\- Bien sur que oui je te surveille , tu es mon petit frère.

\- J'ai plus 5 ans Gabriel.

\- Alors arrête d'agir comme un gamin et va sur ce site.

Castiel se laissa tomber sur son divan et tira ses chaussures.

\- Dixit celui qui est le plus immature des deux. J'ai des choses à faire Gabriel, j'ai des copies à corriger, des cours à préparer.

\- Ne me prends pour un idiot Cassie, tes cours sont prêt depuis des mois!

Castiel ne sut quoi répondre et ne fit que souffler.

\- Ecoute essaye ce soir et puis si ca te plait pas tu n'auras qu'à me le dire et je le supprimerais d'accord?

\- Ai-je le choix?

\- Pas vraiment petit frère, c'est moi l'ainé donc tu dois m'écouter.

\- Très bien je me connecte après manger tu es content?

\- Tu le sais que je le suis. Bon je te laisse je dois aller chercher Kali. Tiens moi au courant!

Et il raccrocha sans un mot de plus. Le brun n'en revenait pas, son frère arrivait à lui faire accepter n'importe quoi. Gabriel pouvait être tellement insistant et influencant. Il se rappelait très bien que ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'il le suive lors de sens escapades , en effet son ainé avait des fréquentations pas fort recommandable. C'était sa manière de se rebeller contre leur famille.

Il finit par se lever pour se préparer à manger, son poulet curry fut vite préparé et il s'installa devant la télé pour le déguster. Il regarda un documentaire sur les abeilles et il ne vit pas le temps filer. Il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà passé 21 heures. Il décida d'aller vite prendre un bain , il y resta une bonne heure.

Il était 22h30 quand il s'installa derrière son écran d'ordinateur. Il l'alluma et tapa l'adresse du chat en ligne. Il chercha pendant cinq bonne minute après la barre des identifiants. Quand il la trouva , il tapa les données envoyées par son frère. Le site s'ouvrit directement sur le chat en ligne.

Il vit de nombreux messages s'afficher les uns après les autres. Il suivit la conversation sans jamais intervenir. Il rit à quelques blagues lancés dans la conversation , alors qu'il allait écrire son premier message il recut une notification.

" Dean67 vous a envoyé un message"

Il vit un petit un rouge au dessus d'une enveloppe sur le haut de l'écran. Il cliqua dessus et fut redirigé vers sa boite de message personnel.

Dean 67 : - _Salut! J'espère ne pas te déranger, je t'ai vu apparaitre sur le chat mais tu ne parlais pas. Je me suis donc dit que tu devais être un peu gêné comme moi , j'ai pensé que tu préférais peut être parler en privé._

Castiel fixa le message pendant de longues minutes sans bouger. cela faisait à peine une demi heure qu'il se connectait et déja un homme venait lui parler. Que devait-il lui répondre?

Il posa ses doigts sur le clavier sans savoir quoi dire. L'homme devait savoir qu'il l'avait vu et donc cela le stressait encore plus. Au bout de longues minutes, il décida de se lancer.

Cassie401: _Bonsoir. Tu ne me déranges pas.. Effectivement je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, c'est la première fois que je vais sur ce genre de site. Je ne savais même pas comment ca marchait, c'est mon frère qui a fait mon inscription."_

Castiel vit trois petit points apparaitrent en dessous de sa réponse, il comprit vite que cela signalait que son correspondant écrivait un message. Ce derniere ne se fit pas attendre.

Dean67: _On vient à peine de commencer à se parler et nous partageons déjà un point commun : nous sommes nuls pour tout ce qui concerne la technologie. Mon frère aussi est un pro de tout ca mais moi j'y comprends pas grand chose... "_

Castiel n'hésita plus à répondre et il sut tout de suite quoi répondre.

Cassie401 : _Effectivement, nous partageons même deux points communs. Mais tu as l'air de t'y connaitre déjà mieux que moi, je ne savais même pas comment on faisait pour parler qu'à une seule personne en privé.._

Dean67 : _Oh , je n'ai pas de mérite, ca fait déjà deux semaines que je suis inscrit j'ai eu le temps de fouiller ;-)._

Cassie401 : _Deux semaines, effectivement tu dois le connaitre mieux que moi. Pour tout te dire , mon inscription a été faite il y a une semaine déjà mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de me connecter._

Dean67 : _Longue journée?_

Cassie401 : _Oui quand même, surtout que mon métier me suit jusqu'à la maison._

Dean67 : _Ah bon? Que fais-tu dans la vie?_

Cassie401 : _Je suis prof de religion dans un lycée , donc les cours, les copies etc.. Et toi Dean?_

Dean67 : _Prof de religion, wouah je suis tombée sur une tête! Oh moi rien d'aussi passionnant, je suis mécano. Contrairement à toi le travail ne revient pas avec moi à la maison :-P_

Castiel sourit en lisant la fin de la phrase.

Cassie401 : _Effectivement une voiture est beaucoup plus encombrante qu'un tas de feuilles!_

Dean67 : _Tu l'as dit! Et sinon tu as quel âge? J'ai voulu fouiller ton profil mais je ne pouvais pas avoir accès à tes infos :-/_

Castiel401 : _Oui en effet, c'était pour préserver mes infos privées , étant prof je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. J'ai 30 ans et toi?_

Dean67 : _J'ai eu 30 ans le mois dernier :O. Encore un autre point commun ;-)._

Cassie401 : _Effectivement! Dean , j'aurais une question à te poser?_

Dean67 : _Dis moi_

Cassie401 : _Pourquoi t'être inscrit sur ce site? Que recherches-tu?_

Dean67 : _En fait au début je me suis juste inscrit comme ca, sans raison. J'avais entendu des amis me parler de ce site et j'ai décidé de me lancer, je voulais pouvoir faire connaissance avec des personnes sans me prendre la tête. Et toi?_

Cassie401 : _En toute honnêteté c'est mon frère qui a eu l'idée. Il dit que je ne sors pas assez et donc que je ne recontrerais pas un homme ainsi. Il m'a dit que je pourrais faire des connaissances._

Dean67 : _De ce que j'ai compris c'est ton grand frère et sache que les aînés ont toujours raison! Et puis il a eu raison, regarde dès le premier jour tu as trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler ;-)_

Cassie401 : _Dean, si tu ne serais pas venu me parler, nous nous serions jamais parlé.._

Dean67 : _Beh tu vois, le destin a fait que je sois venu te parler :)._

Cassie401 : _Tu as surement raison._

Dean67 : _Je n'ai pas toujours raison mais je n'ai jamais tort :-P_

Castiel ne put retenir le rire qui sortit de sa gorge. Il gloussa pendant quelques minutes avant de répondre à son correspond.

Cassie401 : _Je ne peux pas te contredire là dessus. Dean je dois m'excuser, je te vois plusieurs fois utiliser des sortes de visages à la fin de tes phrases mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le déclic d'en utiliser._

Dean67 : _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le fais que depuis quelques temps. C'est mon frère qui a insisté pour que j'en mette , il dit que ca donne de l'âme à un message écrit haha. Mais crois moi quand tu commenceras à en utiliser , tu ne pourras plus t'en passer :)_

Cassie401 : _Je ne peux pas te le garantir mais je vais faire un effort :)._

Dean67 : _Tu vois tu apprends vite :D._

Castiel sourit et son regard baissa sur le bas de son écran d'ordinateur , il s'exclama lorsqu'il vit l'heure affichée sur l'horloge murale. Il était presque 1 heure du matin! Ils parlaient avec Dean depuis 2 heures, il n'avait pas vu le temps passé.

Cassie401: _Dean , désolé je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée, je dois me lever demain pour aller travailler. Je vais devoir couper.._

Dean67 : _Il est déjà 1 heure du mat :O! Dis donc je ne vois pas le temps passer quand je te parle :). Pas de soucis je dois aussi aller dormir, je dois me lever tôt aussi et si j'arrive en retard mon patron me tue. Je te dis a demain !_

Cassie401 : _A demain Dean, passe une bonne nuit._

Dean67 : _Merci toi aussi :)._

Castiel éteignit son ordinateur et il secoua la tête lorsqu'il vit le sourire idiot qui trainait sur son visage.

Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à faire une si bonne connaissance si vite. Gabriel avait peut être eu raison de l'inscrire sur ce chat en ligne. Il penserait à le remercier même s'il savait qu'il allait le regretter ensuite, son frère n'arrêterait pas de lui rappeler toutes les 5 minutes ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Il se leva et éteignit la lumière qui tronait sur son bureau, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'y coucha rapidement. Il vérifia que son réveil était bien préparé puis il prit la couverture sur lui et s'emmitoufla dedans.

Il sourit en pensant que demain il pourrait reparler à Dean.

* * *

 **Verdict? J'espère que cette première rencontre vous a plu :)**

 **J'avoue que c'est un peu compliqué car je dois bien faire attention que Castiel n'utilise pas des adjectifs pour que ce soit cohérent et qu'on ne se dise pas , mais tiens on aurait le savoir que c'était un homme haha**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**

 **A la prochaine!**


	3. Faire connaissance

**Bonjour! Comment allez vous? :)**

 **Je suis contente de voir que la rencontre entre Dean et Castiel vous a plu!**

 **Je vous retrouve donc pour le chapitre 2.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Castiel avait eu du mal à se lever le lendemain matin. Il avait pris une dizaine de minutes avant de finalement se lever hors du lit. Une bonne douche lui avait servi à se réveiller, il avait pris un café et manger un bol de céréales avant de partir pour le travail.

La matinée était passée assez lentement, il avait pensé toute la journée à sa conversation avec Dean. Il était vraiment très heureux d'avoir fait une telle rencontre, il était plus qu'impatient de se connecter ce soir pour le retrouver.

Il était en pause de midi lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, il sursauta et le sortit.

Un message de Gabriel.

Il poussa sur le bouton de la petite enveloppe pour le lire.

 _"Bonjour, mon petit frère préféré. Je t'en suppplie, dis moi que tu t'es connecté sur le chat? Gros bisous baveux!"_

Son frère était vraiment désespérant, on se demandait même qui était l'aîné entre eux deux. Alors qu'il allait répondre, une personne vint s'asseoir lourdement à sa table. Il releva la tête et sourit à la nouvelle venue.

\- Hey beau gosse, ca gaze?

\- Bonjour Charlie. Qu'est ce qui est censé gazer?

\- Mon dieu Castiel,ce que tu peux être déséspérant parfois.

Il regarda la professeur d'informatique saisir sa boite Star Wars , elle l'ouvrit et croqua un gros bout de son sandwich.

\- Alors quoi de neuf? Tu as été sur le chat?

\- Tu vas t'y mettre aussi?

\- Disons que oui, ca m'intéresse. Je suis très curieuse , tu le sais.

Castiel souffla, il jouait avec le bouchon de sa bouteille d'eau.

\- Alors? demanda-t-elle en trépignant sur sa chaise.

\- Je me suis effectivement connecté hier.

\- Et?

\- Et rien, c'était chouette.

\- Mais enfin Castiel donne moi plus d'infos! Est ce que tu as fait des connaissances?

\- J'ai parlé avec un garcon.

\- WHOOOOOO! cria-t-elle dans la cafétaria.

Castiel posa sa main sur sa bouche, tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir il bougea sa main lorsqu'il sentit que la rouquine venait de lui donner une petite léchouille entre les deux.

Il recula sa main dégouté et la frotta contre son jeans.

\- Charlie tu es dégoutante!

\- Tu sais maintenant ce que ca fait quand on veut me baillonner mon très cher Castichou! Alors raconte, il est comment? Et c'est quoi son petit nom?

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à lui.

\- Non!? Tu as craqué pour lui? Oh je suis si contente Castiel! Allez dis moi tout!

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais craqué pour lui, ca fait seulement un jour que je lui parle!

\- C'est de ta faute, tu as vu l'air d'imbécile heureux que tu te trimballes. Bon bref je veux tout savoir et dépêche toi on a pas toute la journée.

\- Il s'appelle Dean, il a 30 comme moi. Il est mécanicien et il a petit frère.

Charlie le fixait, silencieuse.

\- Quoi?

\- Et a part ca tu me dis que tu ne sais rien de lui. Tu as appris blindé de choses en une soirée!

\- Si tu le dis..

\- Je le dis et je l'affirme, alors quand est ce que tu lui reparles?

Elle piqua sa paille dans son jus et le mit dans sa bouche.

\- Normalement ce soir, c'est ce qu'on s'est dit en tout cas.

\- Avoue que tu as pensé à lui toute la journée!

Il la regarda la bouche grande ouverte, comment pouvait-elle savoir cela? Il émit un petit rire nerveux et se mit à ranger son tupperware dans son sac.

\- Pas du tout. Je me concentre sur mes cours moi.

\- Y aurait-il un message que tu voudrais faire passer très cher?

\- Je sais très bien que tu penses à la prof de gym dès que tu as cinq minutes.

\- On ne peut pas me blâmer! Non mais tu as vu ce fessier?

\- Honnêtement non.

\- Tu aurais pas intêret à regarder de toute manière. Dorothy est mienne. dit-elle théâtralement

Castiel souffla pour la forme mais il ne put retenir le sourire qui traversa son sonnette retentit , le professeur de religion se leva rapidement puis partit en direction de sa classe, en saluant son amie de la main.

.

Castiel rentra vers 17h30. Il déposa ses clés sur le meuble dans l'entrée, posa sa sacoche par terre et le classeur plein à craquer de copie sur le meuble de la cuisine. Il tira ensuite ses chaussures et sa veste, qu'il disposa sur le porte manteau.

Sa fin de journée avait été fort longue, il avait tout d'abord oublié qu'il avait donné un devoir à l'une des ses classes, il se retrouvait donc avec une trentaine de travaux à corriger.

Ses élèves de dernière heure avaient été particulièrement dissipés , en effet ils avaient assistés au cours de géographie juste avant le sien, et autant dire que Madame Blickers n'était pas dans les meilleures professeurs du lycée. Elle n'avait aucune autorité et les élèves ne la respectaient pas, elle prenait de nombreux journaux de classes pour y mettre des notes, elle ne s'investissait pas dans ses cours et les prenait d'internet. De nombreuses plaintes avaient été émises à son égard.

Il avait donc été extrêmement soulagé lorsque la cloche avait retenti dans l'école. Il n'avait qu'une envie , manger un bon repas puis se connecter au chat. Il y avait pensé toute la journée. Il ne l'avouerait pas bien évidemment mais il était impatient de se connecter. Il se prépara donc un poulet curry accompagné de riz, il mangea devant le journal télévisé , il mit ensuite son assiette dans l'évier puis il se plaça devant son ordinateur.

Il tapa son identifiant et son mot de passe et il se retrouva dans l'acceuil. Il dirigea ensuite sa souris sur la petite enveloppe au dessus de son écran. Il vit un petit point vert à coté du prénom de l'identifiant de Dean. Alors qu'il tapait un message, une petite musique retentit , il sourit quand il vit que ce dernier venait de lui envoyer un message.

Dean67 : _Salut! Tu vas bien? :)_

Cassie401 : _Bonsoir Dean! J'allais justement t'envoyer un message, je vais bien et toi?_

Dean67 : J _'ai été plus vite :P. Je vais bien merci! Ça été ta journée?_

Castiel sourit en lisant son message.

Cassie401 : _Dure journée, j'espère que la tienne a été meilleure que la mienne?_

Dean67 : _Malheureusement non, je me suis levé en retard. Ma voiture est tombé en panne le matin et je me suis coupé en réparant une voiture. On peut faire mieux je crois :(._

Cassie401 : _Oh mon dieu Dean, comment va ta main?_

Dean67 : _Elle va bien, j'ai été rapidement aux urgences, j'ai eu trois points de suture. Plus de peur que de mal et puis ca rajoute une cicatrice, ca fait de moi un guerrier :D._

Cassie401 : _Tant mieux si ce n'était pas si grave. Ta journée était pire que la mienne._

Dean67 : _Que s'est-il passé?_

Cassie401 _: J'ai oublié que j'avais donné un devoir à mes élèves donc j'ai beaucoup de copies à corriger et puis mon dernier cours ne s'est pas très bien passé. Les étudiants étaient fatigués et fort dissipé à cause de la prof précédente._

Dean67 : _Oh je vois :/. Franchement tu m'inspires le respect car je serais incapable de gérer une classe de mômes!_

Castiel rougit suite à cette phrase. Il secoua la tête comme pour faire disparaitre la couleur sur ses joues. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait?

Cassie401 : _Tout comme moi , je ne saurais jamais réparer une voiture. Cela à l'air si complexe. :O_

Dean67 : _Oh j'ai pas de mérite tu sais, je fais ça depuis tout petit. Mon père m'a très vite appris à réparer la voiture familiale._

Cassie401: _N'empêche je trouve cela fascinant._

Dean67 : _Tu es bien la première personne à me dire ça :). Peut-être que je pourrais t'apprendre deux ou trois trucs quand on se verra !_

Cassie401 : _Ça me ferait très plaisir Dean :)._

Dean67 : _Après les voitures n'auront plus aucun secret pour toi! C'est moi qui ai tout appris à mon frère et il s'en sort pas si mal maintenant :)_

Cassie401 : _Je n'en doute pas! En parlant de ton frère , je ne t'ai pas demandé comment il s'appelait hier?_

Dean67 : _Il s'appelle Sam, mais je l'appelle tous le temps Sammy. Il dit qu'il ne supporte pas ça mais je sais qu'il aime bien quand je l'appelle ainsi. Il a 25 ans et il fait des études de droit. Et le tien?_

Cassie401 : _Mon frère aussi n'arrête pas de me donner des surnoms ça doit être un truc de grand frère, c'est vrai que c'est agaçant donc je le comprends haha. Mon frère s'appelle Gabriel, il a 33 ans. Il tient une boutique de pâtisserie dans le centre._

Dean67 : " _Le paradis sucré"? :O_

Cassie401: _Oui c'est cela, tu connais?_

Dean67 : _Si je connais? Ton frère fait les meilleurs tartes aux pommes que j'ai mangé depuis celle de ma mère._

Cassie401 : _C'est vrai que mon frère est doué, il réalise souvent des met pour moi, j'ai récemment goûté un au miel il était délicieux. Il l'a mis en vente aujourd'hui._

Dean67 : _La chance tu peux goûter des gâteaux en avant première! Je goûterais ça alors :)_

Castiel allait taper un message lorsque sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, il sauta sur sa chaise et se retourna pour faire face au perturbateur. Il vit alors son aîné lui faire face, tout dégoulinant.

\- Gabriel? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

\- Ce que je fais là? Mais tu te fous de moi? Je t'ai envoyé un message à 11H et j'ai pas eu de réponse. Je me suis inquiété.

\- Je vais bien Gabriel.

Gabriel le fixa puis il tourna la tête vers le classeur rempli de copie, sa tête fit quelques aller et retour entre le classeur et Castiel.

\- Attend une seconde? Tu es connecté sur le chat au lieu de corriger des copies? demanda-t-il d'une voix très aigue.

\- Tu le vois bien!

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit crétin!

Castiel grimaca quand il recut une petite tape sur l'arrière de sa tête. Le brun voulut cacher l'écran de ses mains mais son frère avait déjà posé son regard sur l'écran.

\- Mais que vois-je? Tu discutes avec un garcon!

Il tapa dans ses mains fier de lui.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de ce garcon tu ferais bien de lui répondre il s'inquiète.

Dean67 : _Tout va bien? Est ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?_

Cassie401 : _Non pas du tout! Désolé mon frère vient de débarquer sans prévenir._.

Dean67 : _Je suis rassuré :). D'accord je vais te laisser alors, je devais aller prendre ma douche de toute façon._

Cassie401 : _D'accord, on se parle demain?_

Dean67 : _Ça marche! A demain et bonne nuit ;)_

Cassie401 : _Bonne nuit Dean!_

Il ferma la discussion un grand sourire sur le visage, sourire qui disparut en voyant la tête de son frère.

\- Gabriel..

\- Dean hein? questionna-t-il d'un air malicieux.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler Gabriel.

\- Halte là, je te vois sourire comme un imbécile et tu veux rien me dire! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Effectivement ,cela ne te regarde pas. Maintenant si tu veux bien quitter mon appartement pour que je puisse me mettre au lit.

\- Tu es vraiment en train de me foutre dehors là?

\- En quelques sortes oui.

Il saisit le bras de son frère et le conduisit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- Très bien mais je veux que demain tu prennes le temps de passer a la boutique pour me raconter un peu d'accord?

\- Oui. Je passerais demain.

Son frère le salua puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Castiel ferma la porte en soupirant , il se dirigea vers sa chambre, se changea et se mit au lit. Cette journée l'avait épuisée mais elle s'était terminé en beauté. Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **So?**

 **Qu'en avez vous pensé? :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter ;)**

 **A bientôt!**


	4. Acte manqué

**Hey! Vous allez bien :)?**

 **Je vous remercie aussi pour vos reviews qui me donnent du baume au cœur, vous êtes supers :D!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Castiel avait décidé de passer voir son frère après les cours. Il passerait dans son magasin et ils iraient manger un bout après la fermeture de la patisserie. La journée avait été assez banale, ils avaient menti à ses élèves en leur disant qu'ils avaient commencés la correction des travaux. Il avait néanmoins précisé qu'il leur rendraient la semaine prochaine.

Charlie le questionna durant le temps de midi et il dut se résoudre à lâcher quelques infos pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Elle sautillé comme une gamine lorsqu'il lui avait raconté. Il n'avait pas compris son engouement mais elle s'était contentée de l'embrasser sur la joue et de lui lâcher un "Je suis tellement contente pour toi!". Il était resté assis les sourcils froncés. La sonnette avait retentie et ils avaient rejoint sa classe pour donner son dernier cours de la journée.

Il était en route pour le centre ville lorsqu'il recut un message de son ainé.

 _" Tu en es ouuuuuu"_

Il souffla et saisit son téléphone lorsqu'il était au feu rouge.

" _J'arrive Gabriel"_

Il arriva dans la rue du magasin cinq minutes plus tard. Il se gara dans le parking des employés. Son entrée fit balancer la petite sonnette présente au dessus de la porte vitrée, il vit un client au comptoir. Il commanda une tarte aux pommes, Castiel le regarda rapidement et partit s'assoeir à une table. Il sortit son téléphone et consulta ses messages. Il vit l'homme quitter la boutique après avoir réglé son achat.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que son frère le rejoigne, en effet Jo la serveuse l'avait vu entrer. Il sursauta néanmoins quand son frère se laissa tomber comme un éléphant sur la chaise lui faisant face. Il lui jeta un regard noir ce qui fit sourire son aîné. Il sortit un gâteau de derrière lui et lui tendit.

\- CADEAU! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est?

\- Un gâteau abruti, allez goûte! Je l'ai fait pour toi!

\- Gabriel tu me dis ça à chaque fois.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si mon petit frère m'inspire, allez tape dedans je suis impatient depuis 2 jours de le faire goûter. répondit-il avec un grand sourire

Castiel saisit la petite fourchette et prit un morceau. Il mâchouilla quelques instants avant que son regard ne s'illumine, il reprit un morceau avec engouement et puis se ressuya la bouche avec la serviette.

\- C'est le Cassicoco?

\- Bien vu! Je l'ai un peu revisité mais ça faisait des années que j'en avais plus fait alors le revoilà!

\- Gabriel, il est encore meilleur que le premier que tu avais fait.

\- Trop de flatteries, mais en même t'es pas compliqué, tu aimes deux choses dans la vie, le miel et la noix de coco.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai! s'offusqua-t-il. J'aime aussi pleins d'autre choses.

\- Oui mais principalement ceux-là!

\- Ce n'est pas faux. avoua-t-il.

Son frère sourit satisfait tout en s'appuyant sur sa chaise, regardant son frère terminer son bout de gâteau. Il attendit qu'il ait terminé avant de se lancer, après tout avec le ventre plein il parlerait plus facilement.

\- Alors quelle nouvelle?

\- Pas grand chose.

\- Je parle de ton prétendant, doué des alpes! Allez je veux tout savoir.

\- M'aurais-tu manipulé avec ce gâteau pour obtenir des informations.

\- Cassie , je passe mon temps à te manipuler je suis ton grand frère. Bon tu me racontes oui?

Castiel souffla tout en repoussant son assiette, il but une gorgée de café, apportée plus tot par Johanna.

\- Ca fait deux jours qu'on se parle.

\- Et ? Cassie donne moi plus de détails.

\- Il a le même âge que moi, il a un petit frère, il est mécanicien.

\- Hum mécanicien, ca te laisse place aux fantasmes pas vrai? dit-il d'un ton suggestif.

Il éclata de rire quand son cadet rougit grandement avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Vous vous voyez quand?

\- Gabe , ca fait deux jours qu'on se parle!

\- Et alors? Il te plait et tu lui plais alors vas-y! Et puis honnêtement tu ferais bien de presser sur le champignon car sinon tu vas avoir des toiles d'araignées tu sais où et je parle même pas de tendinite à ta main droite.

\- T'es vraiment trop con! s'énerva-t-il.

Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis resté célibataire. dit-il d'un ton froid.

\- Oui je sais très bien. répondit-il d'un air sérieux. Mais tous le monde n'est pas comme Raphael. Tous le monde n'est pas une pute armé d'un pénis, il y a des gars bien sur cette Terre.

\- Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses et prendre mon temps. Sur ce Chat, on ne sait pas se voir et qui te dit que je vais lui plaire hein?

Gabriel se releva et s'appuya contre la table.

\- Cassie, tu es l'une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse au monde. Et puis tu t'es regardé dans un miroir dernièrement, tu es loin d'être moche okay? Et puis tu sais très bien que si c'était le cas je t'aurais renié depuis longtemps non? Je suis sûr qu'il tombera amoureux de toi dès qu'il te verra, sauf si c'est déjà le cas!

\- Tomber amoureux de quelqu'un en deux jours, et puis qu'on a jamais vu est impossible.

\- Mouais! Enfin bref, je me réjouis de voir où cette histoire va te mener, je suis sûr que tu me remercieras après!

.

Castiel rentra vers 20h , il était resté avec son frère jusque la fermeture et ils avaient été ensuite mangé au chinois. Il enleva sa veste dans le couloir et déposa ses clés sur le meuble.

La semaine avait été très longue et il était plus que soulagé d'être enfin en week-end. Il en profiterait bien évidemment pour coriger ses copies mais surtout de faire de plus en plus ample connaissance avec Dean.

Il poussa sur le bouton de démarrage de son ordi tout en partant en direction de la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Il s'installa ensuite sur la chaise de son bureau puis se connecta sur le chat.

Il tapa ses coordonnées avec précipitation. Il ne put cacher sa déception lorsqu'il ne vit pas Dean connecter, il tapa sur son profil et vit que sa dernière connexion remontait à 2 heures.

Que devait-il faire? Lui envoyer un message et attendre? Ne rien lui envoyer et se déconnecter?

Il décida d'envoyer un message et d'aller prendre sa douche en attendant. Le jeune homme devait être occupé et peut être qu'il se connecterait plus tard dans la soirée. Castiel l'espérait du moins.

Il partit donc prendre sa douche. Il resta une bonne demi heure en dessous du jet , il se savonna les cheveux et le corps , se rinca puis sortit de la cabine. Il enfila un pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt. Il prit une pomme en passant dans la cuisine et se faisait un thé lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement. Il se sentit ridicule lorsqu'il courut à travers le salon pour voir ce que c'était.

Il sourit comme un idiot lorsqu'il vit que c'était un message de Dean.

Dean67 : _Salut! Désolé de répondre que maintenant, j'étais parti manger au dîner. Je m'étais connecté et j'avais vu que tu n'étais pas venu sur le chat de la journée, tout va bien?_

Cassie401 : _Oui super Dean et ne t'excuse pas. J'étais à la boutique de mon frère, je l'ai aidé à la fermeture et on a mangé ensemble._

Dean67 : _T'y étais? J'y suis allé aussi pour acheter une tarte haha._

Cassie401 : _Ah bon? Tu y es allé vers quelle heure?_

Dean67 : _Oh après le taff, donc je diras 16H30-17H. Et toi?_

Cassie401 : _On s'est surement croisé sans le voir, j'étais là vers 16H45 :O_

Dean67 : _Beh merde alors! Quelle coïncidence :p. C'est surement un coup du destin!_

Cassie401 : _Tu crois au destin Dean?_

Dean67 : _Pas vraiment.. J'aime pas me dire que notre chemin est tracé d'avance, je préfère penser que j'ai le choix. Et toi?_

Cassie401 _: Il est vrai que j'y croyais avant mais plus trop maintenant. Comme tu as dit, je ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un ou quelque chose m'impose mes choix donc j'ai décidé de faire les miens._

Dean67 : _C'est une bonne idée :). Et sinon tu as passé une bonne journée? Ça fait quoi d'être en week-end? :D_

Cassie401 : _Oui ça été et toi? Oui je vais en profiter pour corriger les travaux de mes élèves et toi tu es aussi en week-end?_

Dean67 : _Oui super aussi, j'ai réparé une Pontiac, tu aurais du la voir elle était magnifique. Et non pas de repos pour les braves, le garage est ouvert le samedi. Mais je ne travaille pas dimanche évidemment._

Cassie401 : _Oui c'est logique. Et tu fais quel horaire?_

Dean67 : _La semaine je fais 8h-16h mais le samedi je fais de 9h à 15h :)_

Cassie401 : _D'accord :)._

Dean67 : _Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire du reste de ton week-end?_

Cassie401 : _Je vais me lever tôt pour les copies, donc je pense que j'irais faire un tour au centre commercial et le dimanche je vais généralement manger chez mon frère. Et toi que vas-tu faire de ton dimanche?_

Dean67 : _Je dois aller aider mon oncle à repeindre sa cuisine mais sinon à part ça pas grand chose. On se parlera samedi soir?_

Cassie401 : _Sans problème, je serais là!_

Dean67 : _J'espère bien!_

Castiel et Dean ne virent pas le temps passé et ils parlèrent jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Ce fut Castiel qui s'en rendit compte le premier.

Dean67 : _Je vais te laisser te reposer, après tout tu as du boulot demain!_

Cassie401 : _Toi aussi, dors bien Dean et on se parle demain soir._

Dean67 : _C'est noté dans mon agenda :p , fais de beaux rêves!_

Castiel coupa le sourire aux lèvres, il éteignit son ordi et partit se coucher.

* * *

 **Votre avis sur ce chapitre?**

 **Pas trop frustrée de savoir qu'ils se sont croisés sans le savoir?**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster une review, à bientôt!**


	5. Confessions

**Hey!**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews! Je suis extrêmement désolé pour l'énorme retard mais j'ai eu un travail de fin d'année à faire et je sors tout juste de mes examens :(.**

 **J'espère me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Castiel s'était levé à 8 heures pour commencer à corriger ses copies. Armé de son bic rouge, ils avaient survolé les copies en trois heures. Ayant terminé, il s'était préparé des œufs. Il avait ensuite fait la vaisselle et nettoyer son appartement dans les moindres recoins. Il avait mis une machine à tourner et il allait maintenant prendre un bon bain chaud.

La musique en fond, Castiel se détendait dans son bain. Il se perdit dans ses pensées et ces dernières se dirigèrent vers Dean. Il sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il n'en revenait pas de la relation qu'il créait tout doucement avec lui. Il ne passait plus un seul instant sans penser au jeune homme, il essayait même des fois de l'imaginer dans son esprit.

Il se l'imaginait de la même taille voire plus grand que lui, bâti mais pas à l'extrême, un magnifique visage. Il espérait que ses yeux soient bleus ou vert, il avait une petite préférence pour la couleur verte, étant sa couleur préférée. Il était impatient de le rencontrer un jour même s'il était très nerveux. Et s'il ne lui plaisait pas?

Il espérait vraiment qu'il se plairaient tous les deux car il sentait une réelle connexion avec lui, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant. Il voulait sans arrêt lui parler, tout connaitre de lui. Il était si impatient quand il attendait pour lui parler.

Dean travaillait jusque 15 heures aujourd'hui et ils avaient prévu de se parler au soir. Seulement Castiel ne savait pas du tout à quel moment il serait connecté. Il avait donc prévu de se connecter dès qu'il aurait mangé pour être sur de ne pas le rater! Il sortit du bain une demi heure après, il se sécha puis enfila son pyjama. Il partit en direction de la buanderie. Il mit sécher son linge puis il marcha vers la cuisine pour se faire à manger.

Quand son plat fut prêt, il partit s'installer dans son salon. Il dégusta son plat tout en regardant une rediffusion de Top Chef. Il alluma son ordinateur en allant dans la cuisine. Il tapa le mot de passe d'ouverture puis s'y installa. Il ouvrit le Chat et attendit de voir les gens déjà connecté, il fut déçu de ne pas y voir Dean. Il laissa la page ouverte et alluma le son pour entendre s'il recevait une notification.

Il prit son roman entamé et se lança dans sa lecture. Il se perdit dans son univers et ne vit pas le temps passer. Il mit le marque page à l'endroit qu'il venait de lire puis releva la tête en direction de l'horloge. Il était déjà 20 heures et il ne lui semblait pas avoir reçu de notification de message. Il partit en direction des toilettes, il revint et décida de regarder sur le Chat. Dean n'était toujours pas connecté.

Il prit la décision de lui envoyer un message. Après tout, il le verrait bien quand il serait disponible.

Cassie401 : _Bonsoir Dean, j'espère que ta journée de travail s'est bien passée?_

Il l'envoya et attendit. Ne voyant aucun mouvement sur le compte de Dean, il souffla. Alors qu'il se levait pour partir en direction du canapé, une notification retentit. Il tourna la tête en direction de l'ordinateur et sourit lorsqu'il vit une réponse de son interlocuteur.

Dean67 : _Désolé pour le retard, j'ai du aller aider mon frère avec sa voiture, elle est tombée en panne. Ca été et toi? Tu as su tout corriger? :)_

Cassie401 : _Oui j'ai su tout corriger en 3 heures et j'ai également pu faire le ménage entre autre, journée assez chargée :)._

Dean67 : _Je vois ça ;)! Moi aussi je dois dire, les gens étaient déchainés aujourd'hui. Je crois avoir touché à pas moins d'une quinzaine de bagnoles!_

Cassie401 : _Ah oui effectivement, c'était la folie._

Dean67 : _Oui, je viens de rentrer ici. Je vais sûrement me faire livrer une pizza, et toi tu fais quoi de beau?_

Cassie401 : _Je lisais en attendant ton message, j'ai déjà mangé :)._

Dean67 : _Pourquoi est ce que cela ne m'étonne pas que tu lises :p. Tu as mangé quoi?_

Cassie401 : _J'ai mangé une potée aux carottes avec des saucisses :). Lire est une de mes passions et toi tu lis?_

Dean67 : _Honnêtement je déteste ça, les seuls livres que j'ouvre ce sont ceux de mécanique :(_

Cassie401 : _Tout le monde n'aime pas lire, ne t'inquiète pas ;)_

Dean67 : _Alors j'ai pas perdu de point auprès de toi? x)_

Cassie401 : _Pourquoi est ce que tu perdrais des points Dean?_

Dean67 : _Car je déteste la lecture et que toi tu adores :/_

Cassie401 : _Je ne recherche pas une copie conforme de moi même, cela m'importe peu que tu aimes la lecture :)_

Dean67 : _D'accord :) et puis on dit souvent que les contraires s'attirent! Cela pourrait s'appliquer à nous :D_

Cassie401 : _C'est vrai qui sait ;). Est ce que tu as envie qu'on se pose des questions pour faire encore plus connaissance?_

Dean67 : _Pourquoi pas! Je te laisse commencer :)_

Castiel recula sur sa chaise pour réfléchir. Il posa ses doigts sur le clavier et tapa sa question.

Cassie401 : _Quel est ta meilleure qualité?_

Dean67 : _Je dirais que je suis quelqu'un de protecteur mais j'avoue que je sais pas si c'est une qualité haha et toi?_

Cassie401 : _Je dirais attentionné, j'adore apporter des petites attentions aux gens que j'aime._

Dean67 : _J'adore aussi! :D A mon tour : quel est ton pire défaut? Désolé pour le quasi plagiat xD_

Castiel ne put retenir de rire en lisant cette phrase. Il tapa sa réponse avec le sourire.

Cassie401 : _Je suis quelqu'un qui n'a pas beaucoup confiance en soi :( et toi?_

Dean67 : _Je suis quelqu'un de borné et j'ai pas mal d'autre défauts mais je veux pas te faire fuir donc je ne te les dirais pas :p._

Cassie401 _: Borné..Je peux l'être aussi mais c'est vrai que c'est assez rare mais c'est bien de savoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie :)_

Dean67 : _Ça c'est sur :)_

Cassie401 : _Qu'est ce que tu recherches chez une personne?_

Dean67 : _Je ne recherche pas un type de personne en particulier, je veux surtout quelqu'un qui soit honnête et attentionné et tu réponds assez bien à ces critères je trouve :D et toi?_

Cassie401 : _Je recherche quelqu'un de fidèle, protecteur et attentionné! Je sais déjà que tu possèdes deux de ces trois qualités haha_

Dean67 : _Et je peux te garantir que je suis quelqu'un de fidèle aussi :). Je peux te poser une question indiscrète?_

Cassie401 : _Dis moi_

Dean67 : _Si tu ne veux pas répondre je ne t'oblige à rien :). Est ce que tu as été victime d'infidélité par le passé?_

Castiel n'aimait pas parler de cette partie de sa vie. Il avait énormément souffert à cause de la trahison de Raphael. Il réfléchit pendant de longues minutes avant de se lancer.

Cassie401 : _Oui par mon ex Raphael._

Dean67 : _Je le déteste déjà... Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible de tromper._

Cassie401 : _Cela me semble inconcevable aussi et crois moi quand ça t'arrive ça te détruit._

Dean67: _Tu veux en parler?_

Cassie401 : _Je voudrais te dire non mais honnêtement je me sens en confiance avec toi._

Dean67 : _Ça me touche ce que tu me dis là! Car pour être honnête je ressens une connexion avec toi,un lien que j'avais jamais ressenti avant..._

Cassie401 : _C'est pareil de mon côté. Donc je veux bien t'en parler!_

Dean67 : _J'en suis honoré :)_

Cassie401 : _Je suis sorti avec Raphael lorsque j'avais 22 ans, c'était ma première vraie histoire d'amour. On est sorti ensemble pendant 4 ans et je pensais que c'était l'homme de ma vie. J'avais tout lâché pour lui, ma famille ne l'acceptait pas et pourtant on est resté ensemble car je l'aimais terriblement. Je pensais vraiment que j'allais finir ma vie avec, on avait même emménagé ensemble. On venait de fêter notre quatrième année de couple et je le trouvais fort distant. J'ai pensé qu'il était fatigué à cause du travail mais il ne parlait quasiment plus. Un soir, alors que je rentrais du travail je l'ai trouvé au lit en train de me tromper. J'ai tout laissé en plan et je suis parti. J'ai vécu chez mon frère pendant quelques mois puis je me suis trouvé un appart..._

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer quand il tapa le point final de sa réponse, malgré qu'il soit passé à autre chose cet épisode de vie était toujours douloureux. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre après ça et pourtant sans savoir se l'expliquer, il faisait confiance à Dean et cela lui faisait extrêmement peur.

Dean67 : _Je suis tellement désolé pour toi.. Mais ce mec est un connard et il te méritait pas. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment on peut tromper quelqu'un qu'on aime.. Je sais que si cela devait m'arriver je n'arriverais plus à faire confiance à personne._

Cassie401 : _Honnêtement c'est ce qui m'arrive. Je ne suis plus sorti avec personne après lui._

Dean67 : _Tu me fais vraiment confiance? Je pourrais comprendre si cela n'était pas le cas :)_

Cassie401 : _Je ne sais pas me l'expliquer mais oui. Je t'avoue que ca me fait peur._

Dean67 : _Je comprends.. Je te promets que tu peux me faire confiance. Je te ferais pas de mal, du moins pas intentionnellement et je m'excuse déjà d'avance si un jour c'est le cas :-*_

Cassie401 : _Alors tu es déjà pardonné d'avance :). Combien de temps a duré ta plus longue relation?_

Dean67 : _Tu me bats à plate couture haha, ma plus longue relation a duré deux ans et demi._

Cassie401 : _C'est déjà pas mal :D_

Dean67 : _A mon tour! Question vraiment bateau haha : quel est ta couleur préférée?_

Cassie401 : _Le vert et toi?_

Dean67 : _C'est la couleur de mes yeux :p. Et moi j'adore le bleu :)_

Cassie401 : _Tu me crois si je te dis que c'est la couleur de mes yeux?_

Dean67 : _Non tu déconnes! :O_

Cassie401 : _Je te jure que non!_

Dean67 : _Mon dieu! Encore un coup du destin , c'est sur je devais croiser ton chemin :3_

Castiel rougit à cette remarque. C'était fou le nombre de point commun qu'ils partageaient!

Cassie401 : _Je pense aussi! C'est fou :o_

Dean67 : _Comme on dit le destin fait bien les choses :D._

Cassie401 : _C'est bien vrai :)_

Ils en profitèrent qu'ils ne travaillaient pour parler quasiment toute la nuit. Ils coupèrent du Chat à 2 heure du matin. Castiel s'endormit rapidement, il se réjouissait d'être lundi soir pour parler à Dean

* * *

 **Alors je me suis faite pardonner? :)**

 **Je me réjouis de lire vos réactions!**

 **A bientôt!**


	6. Peur

**Bonjour! Comment allez vous? :)**

 **J'ai enfin terminé de travail à mon job d'étudiant! Je peux donc profiter de mon mois de vacances :D  
**

 **Certaines lectrices m'ont parlé de la rencontre: sachez que cela va bientôt arriver mais que le but premier de cette fic est de voir Dean et Castiel développer des sentiments en ne s'étant jamais vu donc si je les fait rencontrer trop tôt je trouve ca dommage :). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça arriiiiive :D**

 **Sur ce voici le chapitre, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

2 semaines plus tard

Castiel ne quittait plus le Chat d'un seul instant.Dès qu'il avait 5 min, il se connectait et parlait avec Dean. Il leur était impossible de ne pas se parler de la journée. Castiel sentait comme un regain d'énergie monter en lui à chaque conversation échangée avec son correspondant. Il ne s'était plus senti aussi bien depuis des années.

Il était malgré tout apeuré par les sentiments et surtout les sensations qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il se parlait. Tout d'abord, il avait un sourire de crétin heureux placardé sur le visage, ce que Charlie lui avait gentiment fait remarquer. Il avait également une chaleur qui s'installait dans le creux de son ventre lorsque Dean lui confiait qu'il aimait bien lui parler. Son cœur avait eu un soubresaut lorsque ce dernier lui avait dit que la journée avait été longue sans lui et qu'il lui avait manqué.

Castiel ressentait également le manque de lui s'il ne se parlaient pas avant le soir. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose et il était perdu. Il était fort perdu dans ses pensées et il était effrayé par ce qu'il pensait ressentir. Il ne pensait pas être amoureux car après tout, comment était-ce possible de tomber amoureux sans avoir vu la personne? Mais il savait néanmoins qu'il était très attaché à Dean et qu'il ne s'imaginait plus ne pas lui parler.

Le mécanicien lui avait proposé de se voir bientôt, il n'avait pas refusé ni accepté. A vrai dire il était terrorisé par cette rencontre, il savait qu'il développait petit à petit des sentiments pour Dean, si le mécano se rendait compte qu'il ne lui plaisait pas, le professeur serait anéanti. Il n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis ses débuts avec Raphael, même si cela n'était en rien comparable quand on voyait comme cela s'était terminé.

Il voulait prendre son temps, apprendre encore à se connaitre, essayer de ne pas trop s'attacher tout de même, malgré qu'il savait que c'était déjà trop tard pour cela..

Il prit une grande inspiration et cligna des yeux lorsque Charlie tapa dans les mains pour l'interpeller.

\- Hey moldu, tu es avec moi?

Elle le regardait avec des yeux inquiet, il hocha de la tête et but une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau.

\- Oui je suis avec toi, excuse moi, tu disais?

\- Je te demandais comment cela allait avec ton beau prince charmant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à cette réflexion.

\- Mais c'est que tu en pinces vraiment pour lui! dit-elle d'une voix aigüe.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la cafétéria se retournèrent face à cette remarque, il fit les gros yeux à son amie qui sourit gênée avant de s'excuser auprès des autres professeurs. Elle se retourna en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent être chiant, c'est bon on est pas dans une église. râla-t-elle

Cette remarque eut le don de faire ricaner Castiel. Il prit une fourchette de ces pâtes tout en essayant de changer de sujet mais sa meilleure amie ne fut pas dupe.

\- Halte là! On parlait de ton homme, alors quand allez vous vous voir?

\- Déjà de un ce n'est pas mon homme et de deux il m'a demandé mais j'ai refusé.

\- Mais pourquoi? demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue

\- Je préfère prendre mon temps Charlie et puis imagine que je ...

\- Si tu me dis que tu as peur de pas lui plaire je te fous une gifle. Franchement Castiel, tu es l'un des mecs que je trouve le plus canon et pourtant tu sais que tu es pas mon genre hein, on serait hétéro c'est sur qu'on serait déjà marié.

\- Qui t'a dit que je voulais me marier?

\- Come on Castiel, je le sais très bien que c'est l'un de tes rêves! Je pense surtout que ce qui te fait peur c'est que justement tu lui plaise.

Castiel la dévisagea quelques secondes, étonné qu'elle sache lire en lui aussi facilement.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir.

\- Tu parles. Je pense plutôt que tu craques de plus en plus pour lui et que tu as super peur d'ouvrir ton cœur à quelqu'un de nouveau. Sauf que tous les mecs ne sont pas comme ton ex d'accord? Il y a des gars bien aussi et tu es un type exceptionnel donc tu mérites de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi cool que toi.

\- J'ai peur Charlie.. avoua-t-il

\- Je sais... Mais je te promet que c'est un risque à prendre. Tu peux pas ériger une muraille autour de ton cœur indéfiniment donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas trop attendre pour le voir, capiche?

\- Dean dit ça aussi... J'ai capiche. ajouta-il sans s'en rendre compte.

\- La prochaine fois réponds juste capiche.

.

Dean était occupé à retaper une Ford Mustang de 1967 lorsqu'il recut une notification sur son téléphone. Il sortit précipitamment de dessous la voiture pour déverrouiller son téléphone. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait reçu un message de Cassie.

Cassie401 : _J'espère que tu ne meurs pas de chaud avec un temps comme celui-ci , n'oublie pas de bien t'hydrater. Je pense à toi._

Il ressuya rapidement ses mains pour enlever la crasse accumulée puis répondit à son message.

Dean67 : _C'est très gentil de penser à moi, je bois beaucoup et puis Bobby veille au grain, on dirait une mère poule. J'espère que de ton coté aussi tout va bien. Je pense à toi ( ce qui me déconcentre au travail) :-*_

Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche arrière , un sourire long comme son visage. Décidément cette fille le faisait vraiment trop craquer, il s'attachait de plus en plus à elle. Elle était si adorable et touchante. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait du mal à accorder sa confiance et quand elle s'était confiée à lui sur son ex, il avait très été très touchée qu'elle lui fasse assez confiance pour lui en parler.

Il ne s'était jamais autant senti connecté avec quelqu'un , même pas avec Lisa avec qui il était resté en couple pendant 6 ans. Il était tellement heureux quand il lui parlait et s'ils ne savaient pas se parler pendant quelques heures, c'était fou comme elle lui manquait. Il était si impatient de la rencontrer enfin, il était sur qu'elle était aussi magnifique qu'il se l'imaginait. Après tout elle était déjà merveilleuse intérieurement, ils partageaient tellement de points communs en étant foncièrement différents.

Il se sentait si proche d'elle alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, il était sur et certain de faire face à une personne qui ferait partie de sa vie, il espérait bien sur qu'ils forment un couple à l'avenir mais il avait bien vu qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Même s'il était impatient de la voir enfin, il était prêt à attendre, elle en valait la peine.

\- Hey gamin , tu veux bien arrêter de rêvasser et te bouger les fesses, cette caisse va pas se réparer toute seule. s'exclama la voix bourrue de Bobby

\- Excuse moi Bobby, je répondais à un message.

\- Encore ta dulcinée?

\- Ouais..

Il se rapprocha de la caisse à outils pour prendre la clé de 12. Il retourna vers la voiture et se pencha vers le moteur.

\- Tu es vraiment accro n'est ce pas?

\- De quoi?

\- A cette fille, ça se voit que tu tiens à elle.

\- Bien sur que je tiens à elle, on se parle tous les jours depuis un mois.

\- Tu la vois quand?

\- On a pas encore décidé

Bobby ne répondit pas. Dean releva la tête et vit son père d'adoption enlever sa casquette pour se gratter le crâne perplexe.

\- Quoi?

\- Elle doit être vraiment spéciale pour que tu l'attendes comme ca.

\- Elle l'est. Je sens qu'elle est pas comme les autres Bobby.

\- Je suis content pour toi gamin , j'espère vraiment que ca mènera ou tu le veux. Tu mérites d'être heureux.

\- Merci Bobby, j'espère aussi car elle me plait vraiment.

Bobby lui tapa sur l'épaule puis il s'en alla vers un nouveau client qui venait d'arriver.

\- Le moment confession est terminé remet toi au boulot princesse.

\- Je t'emmerde Bobby. dit-il accompagné d'un sourire.

\- Ca tombe bien c'est réciproque.

Dean se concentra sur la voiture tout en ayant une pensée pour Cassie.

.

Dean venait d'arriver à son appartement. Il se déchaussa et enleva sa veste. Il allait au restaurant le Benny's accompagné de son frère et de sa copine Jessica. Son meilleur ami avait créé une nouvelle carte et les avait invité pour y gouter.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le frigo pour ranger les deux - trois courses qu'il avait faite, il sortit son téléphone pour répondre aux messages de Cassie.

Cassie401 : _Quoi de prévu ce soir? :)_

Dean67 : _Resto avec mon frère et sa copine. Mon meilleur ami va nous faire gouter sa nouvelle carte et toi? ;)_

Cassie401 : _Oh moi rien de particulier, je vais commander chinois. Il s'appelle comment le restaurant de ton meilleur ami?_

Dean67 : _Le Benny's tu connais?_

Cassie401 : _Oui je suis déjà passer plusieurs fois devant la déco est sympa :)_

Dean67 : _Qui sait je t'y emmènerai peut-être une fois. :3_

Cassie401 : _Ça me ferait très plaisir Dean :)_

Dean67 : _Par contre pas pour le premier rendez vous car connaissant mon meilleur pote il va te poser pleins de questions , je ne veux pas t'effrayer :p_

Cassie401 : _C'est gentil :D. Et sinon tu fais quoi de beau?_

Dean67 : _Je vais bientôt aller prendre ma douche et toi?_

Cassie401 : _Je suis devant la tv :)_

Dean67 : _Je vais devoir te laisser, je vais prendre ma douche puis je devrais démarrer. Je te souhaite de passer une bonne soirée, je penserais à toi bisous :)_

Cassie401 : _D'accord bonne soirée également et surtout mange bien, à demain bisous :)_

Ils sourirent tous les deux en lisant le dernier message.

Dean partit prendre sa douche tandis que Castiel téléphonait pour commander. Malgré qu'ils soient occupé tous les deux de leurs côté, ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser à l'autre durant toute la soirée.

* * *

 **Ca s'attache de plus en plus**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu?**

 **A bientôt :)**


	7. Quiproquo

**Bonjour! Comment allez vous? :)**

 **J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée ;)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Castiel lâcha son téléphone, un sourire gigantesque plaqué sur son visage. N'empêche cela allait lui faire bizarre de ne pas parler à Dean de la soirée, mais il savait que son correspondant allait passer un bon moment en compagnie de son frère. Il se leva lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, il fit face au livreur. Il lui tendit un billet de 10 dollars et lui laissa un pourboire.

Il se dirigea vers la télé et s'installa à la table basse pour manger sa commande. Son poulet au curry et riz cantonnais fut rapidement mangé, il regarda un épisode de Games of Thrones, après tout Charlie l'avait tellement harcelé avec ça, qu'il ne pouvait plus y manquer. Il enchaina 3 épisodes avant de se décider à se lever du canapé pour ranger la vaisselle. Il les déposa dans l'évier puis partit en direction de la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide et se mit en pyjama.

Il s'installa devant la télé et sursauta lorsque son téléphone vibra à coté de lui. Il décrocha en voyant le nom affiché.

\- Cassiiiiiiiiie

\- Gabriel, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

\- Tu es mon petit frère je ferais toujours tout pour t'ennuyer.

\- Oui depuis le temps j'avais compris. Que me vaut l'immense honneur de ton appel?

\- Ah ben dis donc c'est qu'il se montre ironique mon frérot, je me demande si Dean a une bonne influence sur toi finalement.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Je dis juste que c'est à peine si tu comprenais le sarcasme il y a quelques temps et maintenant tu fais dans l'ironie.

\- Peut-etre que c'est parce que tu m'agaces, parfois.

Il entendit comme un cri de l'autre coté du téléphone et son frère simula une crise de larmes.

\- Mon dieu Cassie, comment oses-tu me dire ça après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble. Je suis complètement anéanti.

\- Je n'en crois pas à un mot, pourrais-tu me dire la raison de ton appel?

\- Je viens aux nouvelles, c'est que tu m'oublies depuis que tu as fait la connaissance de ton Roméo.

\- Je ne t'oublie pas Gabriel, c'est juste que je suis très occupé par mes cours.

\- Mouais, je suis pas convaincu mais bon. Alors dis moi ou ca en est avec ton petit copain.

Castiel souffla tout en zappant à la télévision.

\- Dean n'est pas mon petit ami et tout se passe bien.

\- Vous allez bientôt vous voir?

\- Oui c'est prévu mais on ne sait pas encore quand.

\- Tu es sérieux? Ca fait un mois que vous vous parlez non-stop

Mais sérieux qu'est ce qu'il avait tous à lui rappeler cela, il le savait très bien.

\- Je le sais, j'ai pas besoin de rappel. On se verra quand ce sera le bon moment.

\- Pourquoi tu as peur?

\- Mais vous me prenez pour qui tous? J'ai déjà rencontré des hommes avant lui. Vous m'enervez tous à insinuer des choses pareilles.

\- Tu es sur la défensive Castiel et puis je te connais je sais que tu as peur de le rencontrer car tu n'as plus confiance en toi. Je te promets que ca va bien se passer mais tu peux pas le faire attendre indéfiniment.

\- Je sais. répondit-il d'une petite voix

\- Tu veux que je passe? lui demanda-t-il

\- Non je suis fatigué je vais aller me coucher.

\- Cassie j'espère que tu m'en veux pas, je ne veux pas te faire de la peine, je veux juste t'aider.

\- Je sais t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord, bon je vais te laisser alors. Dors bien.

\- Merci toi aussi Gabriel.

Castiel raccrocha et partit en direction de la chambre à coucher , il se brossa les dents puis se faufila entre ses draps. Il vérifia une dernière fois que Dean ne lui avait pas envoyé de message, puis il posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit et se coucha.

.

Dean se déconnecta tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche. Dean se réjouissait de voir son frère mais en même temps il savait que cela allait lui faire bizarre de ne plus parler à Castiel aujourd'hui.

Il se savonna et lava ses cheveux, il se rinça puis sortit de la douche. Il revêtit un t-shirt noir avec une chemise rouge qu'il laissa ouverte accompagné d'un pantalon noir. Il sécha ses cheveux puis mit ses chaussures.

Il mit sa veste et pris ses clés pour sortir de son appartement. Il monta au volant de l'Impala et mit une musique de Led Zeppelin durant le trajet. Il arriva quinze minutes plus tard au restaurant de son meilleur ami. Il se gara dans le parking privé et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée, où il y avait déjà repéré son cadet.

Il leur sourit lorsqu'il s'approcha d'eux. Il siffla lorsqu'il vit la tenue de Jessica, la copine de Sam.

\- Jess tu es magnifique, franchement je me demande ce que tu fais avec cet ours.

\- J'ai toujours été zoophile.

\- Hey! s'offusqua faussement Sam.

Dean et Jess rigolèrent ensemble alors qu'ils se prenaient dans les bras pour se dire bonjour. Il tapa son frère à l'épaule avant de le saluer. Sam fit la moue et recut un bisou plaqué de sa petite amie sur la joue.

\- Arrête de raler mon coeur.

\- Vous vous liguez tous le temps contre moi, déjà un c'est pénible mais deux.

\- Désolé on partage tous les deux une passion commune : t'ennuyer.

\- Ouais j'avais remarqué.

Dean tapa dans ses mains, en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim , pas vous?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire la blonde.

\- Dean, tu as tous le temps faim.

\- C'est pas vrai, des fois je dors.

Dean lui lanca un sourire satisfait avant d'ouvrir la marche pour rentrer dans le restaurant. Il ouvrit grand les bras lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami lui faire face. Ils s'étreingnirent quelques instants avant que Benny s'éloigne pour saluer le couple. Il les installa lui même à une table reculée du resto, pour plus de tranquillité.

\- Merci d'être venu mon pote, ca me fait super plaisir que tu viennes encore gouter à ma cuisine.

\- Tu sais bien j'adore la bouffe et puis la tienne est excellente.

\- Merci mec, bon sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente soirée. Je dois me mettre aux fourneaux, Andréa va venir s'occuper de vous.

Andréa était la compagne de Benny depuis 10 ans, elle l'avait rejoint au restaurant et y faisait le service en salle.

\- Dean ca fait plaisir de te voir!

\- Salut Andréa. Je pense que tu connais déjà mon frère Sam et voici sa petite amie Jessica.

\- Enchanté et merci d'être venu. Que puis-je vous servir en apéritif? demanda-t-elle en leur tendant la carte.

\- Tu peux nous mettre les cocktails maison ils sont délicieux.

\- Ca marche je vais vous faire ça, je reviens vers vous pour votre commande.

Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec les trois cocktails qu'elle posa la table. Munie de son bic, elle demande ce qu'il voulait manger.

\- Jess et moi allons prendre les crevettes aux épices cajun et le jambalaya.

Andréa nota puis se tourna vers Dean.

\- La même chose pour moi.

Elle lui sourit tout en leur reprenant les cartes.

\- Alors Sam et Jess, comment ca se passe les études?

\- Ca se passe super bien, les examens de noel approchent donc on commence tout doucement à réviser pour être prêt. répondit la blonde.

\- Tu le sens bien Sammy?

\- Ca devrait aller. Et toi ca se passe toujours bien au garage?

\- Oui parfaitement, tu connais Bobby.

Dean but une gorgée de son cocktail. Il sut qu'on allait le cuisiner lorsqu'il vit le petit air malicieux de sa belle sœur.

\- Alors Dean et les amours?

Dean reposa son verre sur la table. Il lui sourit, ayant compris son manège.

\- Hum..Je parle avec une fille.

\- Sérieusement? s'étonna Sam

\- Beh oui pourquoi je mentirais.

\- Tu ne m'as rien dit.

\- J'avais pas envie d'en parler trop vite. Mais voilà je m'attache de plus en plus à elle.

\- Who notre Dean commence à tomber amoureux.

\- Pas du tout, arrête Jess, je saurais pas tomber amoureux d'une fille que j'ai jamais vu mais c'est vrai que je l'aime bien.

Jessica ricana face à la tête de son beau frère. Ils furent coupé par Andréa qui amena les entrées.

\- Ca se voit que tu craques pour elle, je me réjouis de la rencontrer cette nana car pour te mettre dans un état pareil. Elle s'appelle comment?

Sam sourit, témoin de la conversation entre son frère et sa copine.

\- Abuse pas et elle s'appelle Cassie.

\- Mhan tu es susceptible mon beau, je vois bien qu'elle te plait.

\- Ouais elle me plait et je me réjouis de la voir mais on en est pas encore là.

\- Quand tu la verras je veux que tu me racontes tout.

\- Dis moi Sam tu ne la satisfait pas pour qu'elle vive par procuration comme ça? dit-il accompagné d'un sourire.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il entendit un "Crétin" murmuré par Jess.

\- Elle est très satisfaite, elle aime juste t'embêter.

Dean fit une grimace alors que Jess sourit, contente d'elle.

La soirée se prolongea sur la dégustation du plat et de la tarte aux noix de pécan recommandé par la serveuse. Benny vint les trouver à la fin du repas pour avoir leur avis sur les nouveaux plats de sa carte.

\- C'était délicieux mon pote comme toujours.

Benny les remercia et leur offrit un digestif. Ce fut Dean qui invita et paya l'addition. Ils quittèrent le restaurant et Dean fut obligé de jurer à Jess qui la tiendrait au courant de sa relation avec Cassie.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre?**

 **A bientôt!**


	8. Prise de décision

**Bonjour! Comment allez vous? :)**

 **Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews sur mon précédent chapitre, je suis ravie de voir que ca vous plait toujours :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Castiel fixait un point au fond de la classe, il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis plusieurs minutes. Dean lui avait parlé de se voir encore ce matin et il n'avait pas répondu. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Devait-il lui révéler qu'il était terrifier à l'idée de le voir, qu'il était terrorisé au simple de fait de ne pas lui plaire, qu'il commençait à développer de plus en plus de sentiments à son égard et qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir s'il le rejetait?

Il ne savait plus quoi faire et il n'avait personne à qui en parler. Il savait que s'il en parlait à son frère, il lui dirait de sauter sur l'occasion. Pareil pour Charlie, elle était tellement enjouée quand elle parlait de Dean. Il était perdu, il était partagé entre l'envie folle de le voir et la peur inconcevable de se retrouver face à l'homme qui occupe toutes ses pensées depuis un mois.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main apparut devant son visage. Il cligna des yeux et vit une de ses élèves lui faire face. Mila le fixait de ses yeux bleus , inquiète.

\- Monsieur, vous allez bien?

Il se racla la gorge et se redressa tout en observant sa classe, tous ces élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur lui.

\- Oui tout va bien Mila, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Excusez moi. Vous avez fini de lire le texte?

Les étudiants hochèrent de la tête. Il se leva de son fauteuil alors que la rouquine repartit s'asseoir à sa place. Il se saisit d'une craie et se mit face au tableau.

\- Bon très bien, qui peut me dire quel est la morale de l'histoire.

Deux doigts se levèrent, il en montra un du doigt et le cours se poursuivit.

.

Il avait décidé de rentrer pour le déjeuner, il avait rapidement envoyé un sms à Charlie pour la prévenir. Elle l'avait alors harcelé de message pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, il n'avait pas répondu.

Il se réfugia dans son habitacle, il faisait un froid de canard, la neige n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Il démarra et mit le chauffage pour se réchauffer, il conduisit ensuite jusque chez lui.

Il souffla dans ses mains, en espérant les réchauffer en vint, elles restaient désespérément froide. Il poussa sur le bouton de la machine à café en passant et sortit son téléphone pour brancher son wifi. Il ouvrit un onglet et tapa le nom du Chat, il le déposa sur la table alors qu'il allait vers le frigo pour sortir le lait.

Il en versa dans sa tasse et y coula du lait. Il se saisit son téléphone et le déverrouilla.

Un sourire germa sur son visage lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait reçu trois messages de Dean.

Dean67 : " _Salut, j'espère que ta journée se passe bien?"_

Dean67 : _" Je voulais pas te faire peur ce matin mais je veux que tu saches que tu m'as énormément manqué hier soir."_

Dean67 : _"J'espère ne pas te faire fuir en te révélant cela mais je t'assure que je suis sincère, ca m'a fait bizarre de pas te parler..."_

Son cœur se mit à battre avec frénésie, il se serrait à intervalle régulier. S'il savait comme lui aussi lui avait manqué, il avait été au lit directement après son repas, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il résiste de lui envoyer un message.

Il avait pensé à lui toute la nuit et avait eu du mal à s'endormir, quand il y était enfin arrivé il avait rêvé, enfin pas vraiment de lui tel quel vu qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu mais il l'avait imaginé. Il s'était vu dans un parc en train de chercher quelque chose et puis soudain une voix l'interpellait, il se retournait pour faire face à un homme au loin. Il lui faisait signe de le rejoindre, souriant,il courait dans sa direction , il s'était réveillé alors qu'il arrivait enfin près de lui.

Cassie401 : _"Coucou, ma journée se passe bien mais je sens la fatigue arriver et la tienne? Tu ne m'as pas fait peur, en fait je me fais peur à moi même. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de stressé donc quand tu m'as parlé de se voir ce matin, j'ai pris peur. Excuse moi... Je veux que tu saches que tu m'as également manqué hier,j'ai pensé à toi toute la soirée.."_

Il prit 5 bonnes minutes avant d'appuyer sur le bouton envoi, il rit doucement lorsqu'il vit que Dean se reconnecta deux secondes après avoir envoyé son message. Peut-être n'était-il pas le seul à surveiller son téléphone à tout bout de champ.

Dean67 : _"Ma journée se passe assez bien mais il y a une voiture qui me donne du fil à retordre, Bobby m'a ordonné de faire une pause. Je suis rassuré de savoir que je ne t'ai pas fait peur, j'ai vraiment culpabilisé ce matin et je tiens à ce que tu saches que si c'est trop tôt pour toi, on peut attendre. Je peux me montrer impatient parfois et je m'en excuse. Je suis très content de savoir que je ne quitte pas ton esprit comme tu ne quittes pas le mien :-* "_

Cassie401: _"J'ai également envie de te rencontrer donc on va se mettre d'accord sur une date, sinon je n'oserais jamais et on sera encore à ce stade dans six mois x). Tu as un jour de congé la semaine prochaine?"_

Dean67 : _"Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée donc si tu ne le sens pas on reporte , d'accord?Je ne travaille pas mercredi, ni jeudi car c'est férié, est ce que tu es dispo en ces dates là?"_

Castiel était clairement en train de paniquer, ses mains se mirent à trembler mais il répondit tout de même.

Cassie401 : _" Merci Dean :). Je ne donne pas cours le mercredi, on peut se voir si tu veux"_

Dean67 : _"Oh oui je le veux, je me réjouis d'avance!"_

Cassie401: _"Je me réjouis aussi, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi?"_

Dean67 : _"On pourrait aller boire un café au Starbuck, j'adore le chocolat chaud au caramel. *-* "_

Castiel sourit face à cette phrase.

Cassie401 : _"C'est l'un de mes cafés préférés aussi, je demande toujours un supplément de crème fraîche."_

Dean67 : " _Okay, ca suffit. Une fois qu'on se voit on va se marier, tu es la personne qu'il me faut *-*!"_

Cassie401 : _"D'accord on fera ça! Mais par contre je te préviens je veux une jolie alliance :D"_

Dean67 : _"Je vais l'acheter après le travail, je vais demander le plus gros caillou du magasin"_

Cassie401 : _"Tu me connais si bien :P"_

Dean67 : _" Et oui je suis l'homme parfait que veux-tu :3"_

Cassie401: _"C'est bien vrai"_

.

Dean sourit en voyant la réponse de sa correspondante. Il n'y croyait pas, il allait enfin la rencontrer. Il avait eu peur de l'avoir effrayer ce matin lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, elle n'avait pas répondu et il avait vraiment cru avoir fait une connerie.

Il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser toute la matinée et il n'avait pas su se concentrer à fond sur son travail, si bien qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il n'allait pas avec la Lincoln. Il lui avait envoyé trois messages mais elle ne s'était plus connecté depuis ce matin, son cœur se serrait depuis ce matin et il avait si peur de ne plus avoir aucun contact avec elle. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre cette relation, de la perdre. Il sentait que des sentiments prenaient peu à peu naissance.

Il avait jeté une clé de douze frustré et s'était fait remonté les bretelles par Bobby, il lui avait ordonné de prendre une pause. Alors qu'il venait d'arriver dans la salle de pause, son téléphone avait sonné, lui indiquant un nouveau message. Il avait sauté sur son téléphone pour voir le message et maintenant le voilà en train de plaisanter avec elle.

Elle n'avait pas conscience de l'effet bénéfique qu'elle lui faisait, dès qu'il lui parlait, plus rien d'autre n'existait pour lui. Il aurait pu être inquiet d'être autant attaché à une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu et pourtant il ne l'était pas du tout. Il avait un pressentiment en ce qui concernait Cassie, il sentait de plus en plus qu'elle était faite pour lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie : la voir et la serrer contre lui.

Dean67 : _"Merci pour ce compliment. Je tâcherais de te le rappeler si un jour on se dispute xD"_

Cassie401 : _"J'espère pas trop vite haha."_

Dean67 : _"J'y compte bien. Je déteste les disputes :O"_

Cassie401: _"Moi aussi.."_

Dean67 : _"Et sinon tu survis à ces températures?"_

Cassie401 : _"Pas du tout, je meurs de froid et toi?"_

Dean67 : _"Pareil, c'est horrible. Il faut que je me rachète un bonnet d'ailleurs, j'ai trop froid aux oreilles"_

Cassie401: _"Heureusement j'ai toujours le mien mais j'aime pas trop le mettre, je trouve que les bonnets ne me vont pas du tout"_

Dean67 : _"Je suis sur que si! Tu sais ce qu'on fera? Quand on se verra on ira dans un magasin pour t'en acheter un et je t'aiderais, je suis sure que tu n'as aucune objectivité :D"_

Cassie401 : _"Pourquoi pas! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai du mal.."_

Dean67 : " _Café + shopping : ça devient de plus en plus sérieux entre nous. On ne pourra plus reculer haha."_

Cassie401 : _"Ça tombe bien car je n'en ai pas du tout envie"_

Dean67 : _"Moi non plus"_

La porte s'ouvrit dans un coup de vent, le coupant dans son monde.

\- Tu es calmé Roméo,on peut se remettre au boulot?

Dean releva la tête pour faire face à son oncle.

\- J'arrive Bobby.

\- Dépêche de dire au revoir à ta fiancée, on a du travail qui nous attend.

\- Oui chef.

\- Idiot!

Il referma la porte derrière lui, Dean déverrouilla son téléphone et composa son message.

Dean67 : _"Je vais devoir te laisser, un vieil ours bourru est venu me réclamer. On se reparle ce soir, bisous :) "_

Cassie401: _" Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'indispensable, à tout a l'heure bisous ;) "_

Dean sourit tout en remettant son téléphone dans son casier.

* * *

 **Et voilà,la rencontre se rapproche.**

 **Que pensez vous de ce chapitre :)?**

 **See you soon :3**


	9. Moment détente

**Bonjour!**

 **Je reviens vers vous avec un chapitre intermédiaire, la rencontre sera pour le prochain chapitre ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Castiel décomptait les jours jusqu'au moment de sa rencontre avec Dean. Elle était prévue dans 5 jours, on était samedi et il avait prévu de voir son frère. Il avait d'abord voulu se désister mais son aîné avait très vite compris son manège et lui avait interdit de refuser.

Il était donc en train de s'apprêter en attendant que Gabriel arrive à son appartement. Il buvait son verre d'eau lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Il ouvrit pour faire face au blondinet qui lui sourit.

\- Cassie, tu vas bien?

\- Ça va Gabriel et toi?

\- Je pète la forme, je suis impatient de te sortir de ta grotte.

Il fit comme chez lui et entra sans plus de préambule. Il posa son sac dans l'entrée puis se tourna vers son cadet.

\- Alors comment va Dean?

Castiel souffla, voyant déjà où voulait en venir son frère.

\- Il va très bien, il travaille.

Castiel tapa sur son frère en voyant un sourire idiot sur son visage.

\- Gabriel arrête.

\- Rhan Cassie, fais ta pas ton rabat-joie.

\- On se voit mercredi, t'es content? dit-il d'un ton sec.

Gabriel fit la moue, il ne voulait pas énerver son frère, ce n'était pas son but.

\- Excuse moi frérot je voulais pas t'énerver, je vais te laisser tranquille et arrêter d'en parler, d'accord?

Castiel se laissa tomber sur le canapé, suivi par Gabriel. Le blond le laissa parler, ne voulant pas le brusquer.

\- Excuse moi, je voulais pas te répondre comme ça. C'est juste que je suis tellement nerveux à l'idée de le voir et j'ai senti que tous les gens autour de moi me foutait la pression pour cette rencontre.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé que tu l'aies ressenti comme ça, c'était pas du tout mon intention. Mais je vois à quel point tu tiens à Dean et je suis sur que tu vas lui plaire et qu'il pourrait t'apporter une relation super positive. Tu mérites d'être heureux petit frère et je voyais bien que tu n'osais pas te lancer, j'aurais pas du te harceler comme cela.

Il lui tapota l'épaule pour appuyer ses propos.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas fait ça en mal Gabriel. Tout comme Charlie. Je suis juste à cran car maintenant que c'est décidé je peux plus revenir en arrière et je suis hyper stressé.

\- Faut pas te mettre la pression comme ça, tout va bien se passe tu verras. Et si même au pire ca ne mène à rien, tu auras au moins essayer.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Quand vas-tu comprendre que j'ai toujours raison? C'est normal je suis le plus grand.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à cette réflexion.

\- Le plus grand? Ça c'est subjectif.

\- Arrêter de te moquer de ma taille! Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Oui je vois très bien.

Ils se sourient complice, Castiel réalisait de plus en plus la chance qu'il avait d'avoir Gabriel dans sa vie. Il était toujours là, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments.

Gabriel se releva d'un coup, faisant sursauter le brun. Il tapa dans ses mains pour attirer son attention.

\- Bon sinon, tu es prêt pour cette journée super en compagnie du meilleur des frères?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu m'aies laissé le choix mais je vais répondre oui.

Gabriel le saisit par le bras et le fit se relever rapidement. Il le poussa gentiment en directement de la porte d'entrée.

\- Allez prend ton manteau, tes gants, ton écharpe et c'est parti.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis plus un enfant.

\- Je veille sur toi c'est mon rôle, maintenant tu arrêtes d'intervenir et tu te magnes les fesses.

\- Où allons-nous?

Gabriel souffla d'agacement et prit son manteau pour aider Castiel à le mettre.

\- Rhan est ce que je t'en pose des questions, allez on va être en retard. Surtout ne me demande pas pourquoi sinon je t'étouffe avec ton écharpe.

Castiel voulut ouvrir la bouche mais la referma rapidement. Il s'habilla tandis que Gabriel ouvrait la porte. Il se faufila sur le palier et laissa son frère fermer la porte à clé, il lui tendit ensuite les clés.

Il se laissa guider et ne protesta pas lorsque Gabriel se mit au volant. Ils roulèrent pendant une vingtaine de minute avant qu'il n'arrive à destination. Ils sortirent de l'habitacle et firent face au cinéma.

\- Un ciné?

\- Et oui frérot, je t'emmène dans un premier temps au cinéma pour voir Bohemian Rhapsody.

\- L'histoire de Freddy Mercury? demanda-t-il le regard heureux.

\- Oui je me suis rappelé ta passion pour le groupe Queen et donc je me suis dit que ce serait une super bonne idée d'y aller ensemble, car je suis sur que tu ne sauras pas y aller avec tes cours et tout ca.

\- Merci Gabriel, tu as très bien choisi. Allons-y!

\- Ah ben je préfère de voir aussi enjoué que tout tristounet comme tout à l'heure.

Castiel ne lui répondit pas, s'extasiant sur l'affiche du film. Il avait toujours été un grand fan de ce groupe et c'est surtout grâce à Freddy Mercury, qu'il avait découvert et assumer son homosexualité.

Gabriel paya les tickets puis courut presque jusqu'au magasin, il dévalisa le petit store alors que Castiel se contentait d'un pop corn et d'une boisson. Ils installèrent au milieu de la salle et discutèrent jusque temps que le film commence.

Gabriel en voyant les yeux de son petit frère briller dès les premiers instants du film.

.

Après deux heures de film,ils sortirent. Castiel n'arrêtait pas de s'extasier sur le film et à quel point l'acteur ressemblait fameusement à Freddy Mercury.

\- Tu as donc bien aimé ?

\- Oh j'ai adoré c'était vraiment parfait, merci de m'avoir emmené voir ce film.

\- De rien frérot, ca me fait plaisir. C'est pas encore terminé, on va aller manger, j'ai faim.

\- Tu as encore faim? Malgré tout ce que tu as mangé au cinéma?

Castiel semblait vraiment étonné.

\- Bien sur que j'ai encore faim, ca nourrit pas le pop corn et les bonbons.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Bon allez on y va.

Ils reprirent la voiture et s'arrêtèrent au chinois. Castiel adorait ce restaurant, il y avait pris à emporter plusieurs fois. Ils furent accueilli par une serveuse très souriante, elle les installa puis leur tendit une carte de menu.

Le choix fut rapidement fait, Gabriel et Castiel prit un potage comme entrée, une plat de nouilles sauté aux poulets et au bœuf, du riz cantonnais ainsi que des nems. Le repas fut succulent et ils ne virent pas le temps passer si bien qu'ils restèrent jusque 22H dans le restaurant.

Gabriel le ramena ensuite chez lui et partit en direction de sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui.

Castiel se déshabilla et prit vite une douche pour se réchauffer, le temps était toujours très froid. Il se pelotonna ensuite devant le canapé et sortit son téléphone. Avec cette journée, il n'avait pas su parler à Dean.

Il reçut plusieurs notifications lorsqu'il ouvrit le Chat.

Dean67 : _"Enfin rentré du boulot, journée assez longue pour ma part. Et toi comment s'est passé ton samedi? :)"_

Dean67 : _"Je présume que tu es sorti prendre l'air, on se parle quand tu es dispo, bisous"_

Castiel commença à taper son message.

Cassie401 : _"Bonsoir, je suis effectivement sorti. Désolé j'ai pas su te prévenir mais mon frère avait tout un programme en tête"_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

Dean67 : _"Ah bon? Qu'est ce qu'il avait prévu? :)"_

Cassie401 : _"Nous sommes d'abord aller au cinéma puis nous avons été mangé au chinois mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je viens seulement de rentrer"_

Dean67: " _Pas de problème ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as été voir quoi?"_

Cassie401 : _"Bohemian Rapsody, l'histoire de Freddy Mercury"_

Dean67 : " _Oh oui j'ai entendu parler de ce film, j'ai entendu que des bons échos, il faudra que j'aille le voir. Tu as aimé?"_

Cassie401: _"J'ai adoré, c'est vraiment un film à voir qu'on soit fan ou non. :)"_

Dean67 : _"Tu l'es? :)"_

Cassie401 : _"J'adore ce groupe et ce chanteur depuis mon enfant et toi? :D"_

Dean67: " _J'adore aussi, pour moi c'est un classique et puis Mercury a une telle prestance sur scène."_

Cassie401 : " _Un vrai showman!"_

Dean67 : " _Encore un point commun!"_

Cassie401 : _"En effet!"_

Dean67 : " _Je me réjouis tellement de te voir.."_

Castiel sentit son coeur se serrer de stress et pourtant il souriait.

Cassie401: _"Moi aussi"_

* * *

 **J'espère que ce petit moment fraternel entre Gab et Cass vous aura plus. Je tiens a préciser que je n'ai pas vu le film c'est pour ca que j'ai préféré ne pas parler de scène ou quoi xD**

 **A la prochaine!**


	10. La rencontre

**Bonjour!**

 **Voilà le chapitre tant attendu : la rencontre! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite déjà d'avance un joyeux** **Noel :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Castiel ne tenait plus en place, il avait mal dormi la nuit d'avant. Il s'était retourné dans son lit pendant des heures, ne trouvant pas une position adéquate. Il avait trop chaud puis dès qu'il se découvrait un peu le froid le gagnait.

Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, des tas de questionnements et de doutes avaient envahis son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre et penser à autre chose. Sa rencontre avec Dean hantait ses pensées. Il était à la fois impatient de le rencontrer mais aussi totalement terrorisé, il avait du se retenir plusieurs fois de ne pas trouver une excuse bidon pour annuler ce rendez-vous à venir.

Dean quant à lui était très enjoué et n'arrêtait pas lui rappeler à quel point il était heureux de savoir qu'ils allaient enfin se voir en vrai. Il lui avait aussi mentionné comme il décomptait les heures et que son cœur battait à tout rompre depuis qu'il le savait.

Castiel répondait mais il avait tu ses craintes et ses doutes, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il ne voulait pas non plus que Dean lui même annule car il savait très bien que s'il lui en avait parlé, le mécanicien aurait directement dit qu'ils n'étaient pas obligé de se voir, que ça pouvait attendre mais Castiel devait sauter le pas.

Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi la nuit précédente, il s'endormait pour se réveiller une heure après. Il était donc stressé, fatigué et tétanisé car l'heure approchait à grand pas.

Il s'était levé rapidement, il en avait assez de rester dans ce lit. Il avait pris une longue douche, il s'était séché et avait enfilé son boxer. Il décida de laisser une petite barbe de trois jours et se brossa les dents.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre pour trouver une tenue pour le rendez-vous. Il ouvrit son armoire en grand et resta devant sans toucher à quoi que ce soit. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis se saisit d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate, il hocha négativement de la tête, cette tenue faisait trop sérieux. Il sortit plusieurs chemises du meuble, se regardant dans le miroir pour choisir. Ne sachant pas quoi mettre, il décida d'envoyer un sms à son frère dans l'espoir d'obtenir son aide.

On aurait cru que son aîné lisait dans ses pensées car Castiel n'eut même pas le temps de formuler sa demande avant que Gabriel réponde tout simplement

 _"La chemise bleue clair que je t'ai offert à noël, elle fait ressortir tes yeux. Tu mets un jean foncé, un qui moule bien tes fesses ;) et n'oublie pas ta FAMEUSE veste en cuir elle te donne un air de bad boy super sexy. Avec ça il va craquer ton Dean, même si c'est déjà le cas!"_

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rigoler face à ce sms, même lorsque son frère n'était pas présent physiquement il arrivait à lui faire pensé à autre chose. Gabriel était la personne qui la connaissait le mieux sur Terre. Il le remercia puis jeta son téléphone sur le lit.

Il se saisit donc des vêtements conseillés par son frère et se regarda dans le miroir. C'est vrai que ça donnait pas mal et qu'il se sentait bien dans cette tenue, elle ne faisait ni trop stricte ni trop décontracté.

Il essaya de dompter sa chevelure mais sans succès, il tenta de les mettre plus ou moins en place et souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il fut content du résultat. Il mit du parfum un peu partout sur lui sans oublier le déodorant. Il se saisit de sa montre pour la montre à son poignet et son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il vit qu'il allait bientôt devoir démarrer.

Dean et lui avaient décidé de se retrouver dans un café en ville. Dean avait d'abord proposé de se voir dans la pâtisserie de Gabriel mais Castiel avait refusé directement, il connaissait son frère et il ne voulait pas que ce dernier vienne mettre son grain de sel ou bien les épie pendant tout le rendez-vous. Dean avait alors proposé d'aller au Lynn's pour prendre un café. Castiel était passé plusieurs fois devant et le coté intimiste de l'endroit lui plaisait bien, il avait donc accepté.

Il sursauta lorsque son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son pantalon, il le sortit et un sourire se força malgré lui sur son visage lorsqu'il vit que Dean lui avait envoyé un message.

Dean67 : _"Voilà je suis enfin prêt, je te raconte pas comme j'ai galéré pour trouver une tenue. Je vais démarrer , je me réjouis de te voir. "_

Cassie401 : _"Ça te rassure si je te dis que j'ai eu le même problème? J'ai du demande conseil à mon frère... Je me réjouis de te voir aussi, je sors de mon appartement"_

Dean67 : _"Oui ça me rassure mais de toute manière ne t'inquiète pas je suis sur que tout te va et que tu seras à couper le souffle!"_

Cassie401 : _"J'espère te plaire, je suis dans ma voiture, on se retrouve au café :)"_

Dean67 : _" Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne me plairais pas, d'accord moi j'arrive ici je vais rentrer dans le café, je serais à une table de deux au fond ;)"_

Sur le trajet, Castiel essaya de se détendre en mettant de la musique mais malheureusement le trajet passa bien trop vite et il n'eut pas le temps de se déstresser. Il avait la respiration qui se bloquait dans sa poitrine et son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine, il avait aussi mal au ventre et une ou deux nausée lui avait monté à la tête. Il se gara près du Lynn's puis resta quelques secondes à l'arrêt, observant le panneau lumineux du café.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et fit des exercices de respirations pour calmer cette dernière qui était haletante. Il essaya de se rassurer intérieurement, il prit une grande inspiration puis sortit de la voiture. Il eut l'impression de prendre des heures pour se rapprocher du bâtiment.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la porte il prit son courage à deux mains pour ouvrir la porte. Il hait la petite cloche qui retentit quand il entra. Il bugga et resta statique dans l'entrée pendant plusieurs secondes, il chercha des yeux Dean et il crut faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il le repéra.

Dean était attablé sur la banquette juste face à lui et il regardait son téléphone, il ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il pourrait partir discrètement et feindre un accident sur la route ou une urgence familiale.

Il ne fit pourtant rien et au bout de longues minutes de combat intérieur, il se mit à marcher. Il avait l'impression que la pièce se rétrécissait à mesure qu'il avançait et il était en apnée depuis le début de sa marche.

Plus il se rapprochait et plus il le trouvait magnifique, Dean était absolument à couper le souffle.

Il avait réfléchi à toutes les manières de l'arborer et de ce qu'il pourrait faire quand il arrivait face à lui. Pourtant tout tomba à l'eau et il ne fit que se laisser tomber sur la chaise face à lui, complètement tétanisé.

Il se retint de reculer lorsque Dean releva le regard lorsqu'il s'assit. Il avait été tellement discret qu'il ne s'étonnerait pas de lui avoir fait peur. Il déglutit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

\- Bonsoir

\- Euh..Bonsoir. Excusez moi mais j'attends quelqu'un.

Un rire nerveux sortit tout seul de la bouche de Castiel, il ne savait pas trop ce que cela voulait dire mais il était normal qu'il y ait ce moment génant vu qu'il s'était assis sans l'interpeller.

\- Oui pardon, excuse moi je me suis assis sans t'interpeller mais je suis tellement stressé que mon corps a agi tout seul.

\- Je...Je ne comprends pas. répondit Dean perdu.

Castiel vit son air confus et il le comprit totalement. Il prit une bonne bouffée d'air frais et décida de bien commencer le rendez-vous.

\- Tu es bien Dean67?

Il vit Dean hocher de la tête puis le fixer d'un regard perturbé.

\- Enchanté, je suis Cassie401. Je suis encore une fois désolé de m'être installé sans me présenter avant c'est à cause du stress, je sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à ne pas tomber dans les pommes avant d'arriver à la table.

Il avait essayé de dire ça d'un ton léger dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère, il tenta de sourire mais le stress comprimait sa poitrine.

\- Vous.. Vous me faites une blague, pas vrai?

Castiel crut mal entendre pendant un instant.

\- Pardon?

\- C'est une blague c'est ca? Si c'est le cas c'est vraiment pas drôle.

Castiel était perdu, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Est ce que Dean lui faisait une blague ?

\- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Dean, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- Non c'est pas possible, attends c'est bien toi Cassie401?

Castiel le fixa droit dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas le but de cette question.

\- Bien sur que c'est moi.. répondit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que c'est à toi que je parle depuis le début?

Castiel percut de l'énervement de sa voix et les traits de l'homme qu'il lui faisaient face tiraient de plus en plus.

\- Oui.. Oui c'est moi mais je..

\- Putain de merde je suis vraiment trop con! s'énerva-t-il d'un coup.

Castiel ne put retenir un sursaut lorsqu'il vit la colère déformer ce si beau visage. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela se déroulerait comme ça.

\- Dean, est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Je ne te plais pas c'est ca?

Il sentait un sanglot monter dans sa gorge, il ne voulait pas craquer devant lui mais il avait l'impression de faire une chute de vingt étages.

\- Si tu as fait quelque chose de mal? Tu te fous de moi! Tu t'es fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre depuis le début et moi comme un con je suis tombé dans le panneau.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Je ne t'ai jamais menti j'ai toujours été moi-même.

\- Toujours été toi même? Tu peux me rappeler le moment où tu m'as signalé que tu étais un mec hein? dit-il aggressivement.

\- Tu.. Tu croyais que j'étais une femme mais je.. Je pensais que tu savais que j'étais un homme je ne t'ai jamais rien caché.

\- Ne viens pas faire comme ci tu ne l'avais pas fait exprès, tu as monté ce petit subterfuge avec ton frère pour piéger des mecs comme moi, tu as fait exprès de choisir un pseudo de femme pour qu'on vienne t'aborder.

\- Non Dean, tu te trompes je t'assure que je n'ai jamais voulu piéger personne, le pseudo est le surnom que mon frère me donne. Je ne l'ai pas choisi, j'ai...

\- J'en ai assez entendu, j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. J'espère vraiment que tu t'es bien amusé. Ne me contacte plus!

Il se leva rapidement de sa chaise, laissant Castiel assis seul à la table. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que tous les regards du café étaient tourné vers sa table, les gens avaient assisté à toute la scène. Une larme coula sur sa joue lorsque la porte signalant le départ de Dean résonna dans tout le café.

Il détourna les yeux des regards de pitié et de jugement et se leva de sa chaise, elle tomba par terre. Il ne fit pas de geste pour la ramasser et sortit du café sans demander son reste.

* * *

 **S'il vous plait ne me tuez pas :(**

 **Je sais que certaines avaient prédit cette réaction , je dois vous avouer que ca été très dur d'écrire cette scène mais en même on s'y attendait , Dean est un impulsif.**

 **A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans la suite?**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!**

 **A bientôt :)**


	11. Broyer du noir

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien?**

 **Je remercie les personnes qui commentent à chaque chapitre, ça me touche beaucoup de voir que vous suivez toujours cette histoire.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, Dean et Castiel ne vont pas être bien comme vous vous en doutez, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Castiel n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement qu'il pleurait, ses sanglots lui coupaient le souffle. Il avait pleuré tous le long du chemin, il avait l'impression d'être en apnée depuis qu'il avait quitté le lieu du rendez-vous.

Il sortit précipitamment de sa voiture, il monta dans l'ascenseur et leva les yeux pour voir où il en était mais il ne voyait quasiment rien à cause du voile de larmes qui encombrait ses yeux.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, ne voulant surtout pas croiser sa voisine de palier Jody Mills. Ils se connaissaient très bien tous les deux et elle ne l'aurait pas lâcher de la soirée si elle l'avait vu dans cet état, il n'avait envie ni de parler ni de voir personne.

Il ragea lorsqu'il fit tomber ses clés sur le sol, ses mains tremblaient affreusement et il n'arrivait pas à les contrôler. Il finit par arriver à insérer la clé dans la serrure, il rentra en claquant la porte, s'appuyant dessus. Il défit son écharpe en espérant retrouver de l'air, il défit son trench coat et le jeta à travers la pièce.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il devrait reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Il le sortit et le déverrouilla, il le laissa glisser entre ses doigts lorsqu'il vit que c'était son frère qui essayait de le contacter.

Il essuya les traîtresses qui coulaient toujours sur son visage. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé, il était si confus. Dean pensait qu'il était une femme depuis le début, il n'avait conversé avec lui que pour cela.

S'il avait su qu'il était un homme il n'aurait surement pas parlé avec lui, il savait bien qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement intéressant. Il était ennuyeux, il le savait. C'était pour ça qu'il était étonné que Dean se soit intéressé à lui, Dean semblait être le genre d'homme qui vivait la vie à cent à l'heure. Il était plein de joie et de passion. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

Rien de tout cela n'était réel, en tout cas du coté de Dean. Pour lui cela avait été un véritable coup de cœur, il n'avait jamais senti une telle connexion avec quelqu'un auparavant. Il n'avait pas voulu l'avouer avant car il ne pensait pas que c'était possible mais maintenant il le savait.

Il était tombé amoureux de Dean et autant dire que de savoir que cette personne ne ressentait pas la même chose faisait terriblement mal. Il comprenait maintenant l'expression " Avoir le cœur brisé". Il sentait littéralement son cœur être douloureux, il le sentait se serrer dans sa poitrine si fort qu'il avait l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur.

Il ignora son téléphone qui n'arrêtait pas de vibrer, il se releva et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide puis partit se coucher. Il voulait juste oublier cette journée...

.

Le lendemain, Castiel fut réveillé par la sonnette qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, ils étaient encore gonflé de la veille et son nez était très encombré.

Il se dirigea à pas lent vers la porte d'entrée et souffla d'énervement quand le perturbateur tambourinait à sa porte.

\- J'arrive. parvint-il à dire d'une voix rauque.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée pour faire face à son aîné.

\- Cassie, tu vas bien?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Castiel se détourna de lui et marcha en direction de la cuisine.

\- Pardon?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. dit-il d'une voix plus forte.

\- T'es sérieux? Est ce qu'on a pas dépassé ce stade depuis genre, 25 ans?

Castiel ne lui répondit pas et se servit un café.

\- Cassie tu m'écoutes quand je te parle?

Gabriel posa sa main sur son épaule et sursauta lorsque son cadet le repoussa.

\- Mon prénom est Castiel pas Cassie! hurla-t-il.

Gabriel le fixa, ahuri avant de froncer les sourcils. Il sentait la colère monter en lui, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait.

\- Tu veux bien baisser d'un ton avec moi? C'est pas parce que tu as 30 ans que je peux pas te botter le cul. Qu'est ce qui te prend?

Castiel détourna le regard.

\- Cassi...Castiel?

\- Ce qui me prend? C'est que par ta faute j'ai perdu Dean.

\- Dean? Mais de quoi tu parles, ça s'est pas bien passé?

Castiel émit un rire cynique. Il but son café d'une traite et mit sa tasse dans l'évier.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, j'ai envie de rester seul.

\- Ouais beh si tu crois que je vais partir maintenant, je te signale que si j'étais pas là, personne n'aurait prévenu ton lieu de travail que tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Je vois que tu n'es pas bien donc je ne partirais pas.

\- Merci d'avoir appelé l'école, je n'y avais pas pensé.

\- Pas de soucis, je suis là pour ca.

Castiel se dirigea vers le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Gabriel s'assit sur la table basse pour lui faire face.

\- Raconte moi.

\- C'était un désastre Gab.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

\- A cause de ton surnom stupide, il a cru parler à une femme pendant tout ce temps. Il n'est pas gay.

Gabriel fit les gros yeux, il voulut dire quelque chose mais referma sa bouche rapidement.

\- Castiel, je suis désolé. Je t'assure que je n'y avais pas pensé, tu as raison c'est de ma faute.

\- Il l'a très mal pris, il a dit qu'on l'avait manipulé pour le piéger. Je n'ai rien fait de tout ça Gabriel, je.. j'étais en train de tomber amoureux. Je le suis en fait, je sais que c'est complètement débile et tu vas me dire que je ne peux pas l'être mais c'est ce que je ressens.

\- Ça n'a rien de débile petit frère, c'est vrai que cela ne m'est jamais arrivé mais je peux comprendre et je ne te jugerais jamais sur tes sentiments d'accord. Je suis tellement désolé, je voulais que tu trouves quelqu'un , pas que tu retournes à la case départ.

Il baissa la tête, la secouant de dépit.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, je suis responsable aussi. J'aurais pas du me lancer dans cette relation virtuelle tête baissée comme cela.

\- On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments et tu semblais vraiment heureux de parler avec lui. Mais sache une chose, je peux comprendre qu'il l'ait mal pris mais il n'avait pas à te dire toutes ces choses, il ne sait pas à coté de qui il passe.

Cette remarque rendit le sourire à Castiel. Gabriel parvint à sourire lui aussi, ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes avant que Gabriel ne se lève pour aller en direction de son sac. Il sortit une mini tarte et la tendit à son frère.

Castiel la saisit et des petites étoiles se formèrent dans ses yeux quand il vit que son frère avait fait la tarte de leur enfance. Il le remercia d'un regard alors que Gabriel se laissait tomber à ses cotés et enclenchait la télévision.

Castiel ne voulait plus être seul, donc heureusement que Gabriel était à ses cotés.

.

Dean avait conduit comme un furieux jusque chez lui. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été autant en colère dans toute sa vie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait se passer. Il était tellement heureux à l'idée de rencontrer cette Cassie et voilà que tout était parti en fumée.

Il était vraiment trop con, c'était sur et certain que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été chanceux en amour. Il enchainait les relations sans lendemain ou bien les profiteuses.

Il pensait enfin avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui lui correspondait, quelqu'un avec qui il avait envie de vivre plein de choses. Voila qu'il s'était pris un building dans la tronche.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était vraiment attaché à cette Cassie, il s'était confié à cette personne virtuelle, elle s'était enfoncé un passage dans son esprit et ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. Il s'était rouvert à son contact car il pensait pouvoir lui faire confiance, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

Il fit comme si de rien n'était lorsque son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il était tellement en colère et il avait du se retenir de ne pas sauter à la gorge de ce type. Le plus énervant c'était que ce gars avait joué l'innocent. Il avait fait comme s'il n'était pas au courant de cette histoire. Dean avait vu clair dans son jeu, il mentait. Comme s'il ne savait pas que ce pseudo prêtait à confusion , mon cul ouais!

Il arriva rapidement à son appartement, après tout il avait roulé comme un furieux. Il rejoignit son bâtiment rapidement et monta les marches quatre par quatre. Il sentait son coeur pulser dans son torse.

Il se détesta lorsqu'il repense à plusieurs messages échanger entre eux, putain tout ça pour rien. Il commençait vraiment à s'attacher avec cette personne, il se projetait. Il lui avait confié tellement de choses, il se sentait bien en lui parlant. Tout ca n'avait été des mensonges depuis le début, en tout cas du coté de ce mec.

Il avait toujours été sincère, il avait cru sentir une connexion avec cette personne. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait aussi rapidement. Il s'était senti compris et lié.

Il eut un coup de colère et tapa dans la lampe de l'entrée de son appartement.

\- Fais chier. cria-t-il

Il voulait juste l'oublier et il savait que cela était loin d'être facile, pas après s'être attaché autant à cette personne qui n'existe pas.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher et s'y coucha, espérant s'endormir rapidement pour ne pas ressasser les derniers évènements.

.

Dean fut réveillé par son téléphone, il grogna tout en le saisissant. Il décrocha sans regarder, il reconnut tout de suite la voix de son frère.

\- Bonjour frangin, je viens aux nouvelles, comment ca s'est passé hier?

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler Sam, je viens de me réveiller, je vais te laisser.

\- Comment ça tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, ca fait des jours que tu me parles de ce rendez-vous.

\- Ouais beh je crois que je peux encore choisir si j'ai envie de le partager avec toi ou pas. répondit-il d'un ton sec

\- Woh, tu as bouffé un ours ou quoi? Qu'est ce qui te prend? Elle t'a posé un lapin?

\- Ecoute Sam, j'ai pas envie d'en parler donc je vais raccrocher.

Il ne laissa pas terminer et lui raccrocha au nez. Il se leva et poussa un grognement lorsqu'il sentit une migraine lui vriller le crâne. Il se leva et prit une douche, il partit en direction de la cuisine et se servit un bol de céréales avec un cappuccino.

Il se jeta dans le divan et alluma la télévision, il zappa et mit sa série préférée.

Il mit plus fort, espérant faire taire ses pensées mais il rumina toute la journée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser au rendez-vous d'hier et au regard de ce mec qui ne quittait pas ses pensées.

* * *

 **Ils sont vraiment pas bien ces deux-là..**

 **J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer dans les chapitres prochain? Qui fera le premier pas?**

 **A bientôt et passez un bon week-end ;)**


	12. Comme un manque

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien?**

 **Merci à toutes et tous pour vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir de vous lire :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dean grogna dans sa barbe quand il se retourna encore une fois dans son lit. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il avait rencontré la fameuse Cassie qui était en fait Castiel, ca faisait donc deux semaines qu'il n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre qu'à ça.

Cette rencontre ne voulait pas quitter son esprit, il ne dormait quasi plus et son appétit était fortement diminué. Il ne faisait que ressasser, il se rappelait des messages échangés et il était plusieurs fois retourné sur le Chat pour les relire. Il avait envie de se frapper quand il riait aux mêmes blagues et son cœur tambouriner quand ils se dévoilaient tous les deux l'un à l'autre.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à l'oublier? Castiel ne quittait pas son esprit, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à tout ce qu'il s'étaient dit, aux sentiments qu'il avait commencé à développer pour cette personne. Mais le pire, c'était quand il parvenait à s'endormir car il revoyait leur premier rendez-vous. Il visualisait encore son regard dévasté lorsqu'il l'avait rejeté, il ressentait encore son cœur se serrer quand il s'était levé pour partir.

Cela ne quittait pas son esprit et cela commençait à lui peser lourd sur la conscience. La colère était redescendue depuis longtemps et il était maintenant perdu sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Il se mit sur le dos et saisit son portable. Il le déverrouilla, alluma son wifi et se connecta au Chat. Il se maudit de cliquer sur les conversations entre lui et Cassie401. Il relut quelques unes de le conversation et finit par pousser sur son profil. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant "erreur". Il cliqua plusieurs fois sur le profil mais toujours rien ne s'affichait sur son écran, il poussa sur le bouton 'plus d'infos" et son cœur se serra en lisant l'explication.

"Si le mot erreur s'affiche lorsque vous cliquez sur le profil d'une personne du Chat cela veut dire que cette personne a supprimé son compte"

Il relut la phrase plusieurs fois, choqué. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de contacter Castiel s'il le voulait. Mais merde pourquoi ils ne s'étaient jamais échangé leurs numéros?

Dean était vraiment perdu, il ne savait pas du tout s'il aurait voulu reprendre contact avec lui mais il savait maintenant que dans tous les cas Castiel avait fait le choix pour eux deux.

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant qu'une idée ne germe dans sa tête. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire!

.

Castiel avait supprimé son compte depuis une semaine maintenant. Il avait passé une heure à fixer le lien qui lui permettrait d'effacer ce qu'il avait vécu avec Dean, il savait très bien que dès qu'il supprimerait son compte, il n'aurait plus aucun moyen de contacter Dean et surtout que toute leur conversation ne lui serait plus accessible.

Il savait que c'était une grosse décision à prendre mais il y avait longuement réfléchi et c'était pour lui la meilleure à faire. Depuis plusieurs jours, il relisait les nombreux messages qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Son cœur se serrait tellement fort, ses larmes coulaient sans qu'il ne s'en rendent compte. Il ne voulait plus souffrir comme cela,il savait que la meilleure façon pour oublier était d'effacer tout ces mots.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis cliqua sur le lien et suivit les étapes,il eut un moment d'hésitation lorsque la question lui fit face "Etes vous sur de vouloir supprimer votre compte sur notre site?". Il ferma les yeux et cliqua sur Oui.

Il s'appuya contre son siège fixant l'écran qui lui confirmait sa suppression. C'était vraiment la meilleure chose à faire, il pouvait avancer maintenant.

Il ferma son ordinateur et prit sa sacoche pour partir travailler. Il arriva assez rapidement au lycée, il se gara puis rejoignit le bâtiment en direction de son local de classe.

Il sortit ses feuilles alors que la sonnette sonnait dans l'école. Les premiers élèves rentrèrent et le saluèrent chaleureusement. Il tenta vainement de sourire mais il sentait que ce n'était pas concluant, il ne fit que les saluer d'un geste de tête.

Les étudiants s'enchaînèrent et s'installèrent tous sans un bruit, il en fut étonné car ce n'était pas dans leur habitude de s'installer calmement comme cela. Il releva la tête de son bureau.

Les adolescents étaient tous bien assis, leurs cours sortis.

\- Vous êtes bien motivé aujourd'hui. Il y a un problème?

Maggie Snowfire fut la première à intervenir. Elle était cheerleader et délégué de classe.

\- Ca m'en a tout l'air pourtant. Je suis assez étonné de la manière dont vous vous êtes assis calmement. Ca ne me dérange pas, que du contraire, mais je trouve cela surprenant.

La plupart des étudiants baissèrent la tête comme pris en faute. Castiel fit le tour du bureau et s'installa dessus pour leur faire face.

\- Dites moi ce qui vous tracasse.

Ce fut Sean qui intervint cette fois. C'était un garçon brillant qui n'avait pas confiance en lui.

\- On est inquiet pour vous Monsieur.

Castiel ne put cacher son étonnement. Il voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il se racla la gorge et répondit.

\- Comment ça?

\- On voit bien que vous n'êtes pas bien depuis quelques jours, vous n'arrivez plus à sourire et vous avez un regard triste tous le temps, on s'est mis d'accord pour que les cours soient les plus agréable possible.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réflexion. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses élèves étaient aussi attentif que ca. Il adorait ses élèves et il lui rendait bien mais il ne les imaginait pas capable de cela.

Il fut profondément touché par cette attention.

\- Je vous en remercie. Je ne pensais pas que cela se voyait tant que ça et je m'en excuse.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, nous aussi ca nous est arrivé de ne pas être bien. Vous nous avez écouté et conseillé donc si vous avez besoin de parler sachez qu'on est là pour vous.

Castiel regarda avec émotions chacun de ses élèves qui hochèrent la tête pour approuver les dires de la jeune fille.

\- Comme je vois, on ne peut rien vous cacher. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas bien ces temps ci, j'ai eu un problème personnel. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquièter je fais tout pour aller mieux.

\- Je suis sur que vous allez y arriver Monsieur.

\- Merci Maggie. Merci à tous, vous êtes vraiment géniaux.

.

Dean y avait réfléchi pendant plusieurs jours et il avait pris sa décision. Il était toujours perdu quant à ses sentiments, mais il était sur d'une chose, il voulait le revoir pour parler.

Le mécanicien avait décidé d'aller voir Gabriel à sa boutique de pâtisserie, il marcha donc rapidement en direction du "Paradis Sucré".

Il avait essayé d'imaginer toutes les manières de l'aborder mais aucune ne lui semblait concluante. Il se retrouva donc devant la patisserie sans oser entrer.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et entra, il resta en plein milieu, n'osant pas encore se mettre dans la file. Il fut soulagé en voyant qu'il y avait 5 personnes qui devait être servis, il avait donc le temps de réfléchir.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une vendeuse l'interpella.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, quel délicieux met puis-je vous servir?

\- Euh Bonjour. En fait, je voudrais parler au responsable.

\- D'accord Monsieur, je vais le chercher de suite. Vous pouvez vous installer à une table il vous rejoindra à celle-ci.

Dean opina du chef et partit en direction d'une table à l'écart des autres, il ne voulait pas que tous les clients entendent leur conversation.

Le blond regarda par la fenêtre, il tourna la tête lorsqu'un homme lui fit face. Il fut assez étonné en voyant que Gabriel ne ressemblait pas du tout à son frère.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, vous avez demandé à me voir. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

\- Non enfin si. Je sais pas. Vous êtes bien Gabriel?

\- C'est moi et vous êtes?

\- Dean. Dean Winchester.

Dean vit tout de suite le moment où Gabriel réalisa qui il était.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes venu chercher ici mais je ne peux pas vous aider.

Gabriel lui tourna le dos pour partir. Dean se releva rapidement et lui saisit le bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Attendez svp, c'est important.

\- Ecoutez, je m'excuse pour la méprise qu'il y a eu au sujet du surnom que j'avais choisi pour mon frère sur ce site. Je n'ai pas du tout pensé que cela pouvait lui porter préjudice mais tout ceci n'est pas de sa faute.

\- Je lui en ai voulu, tellement fort, mais maintenant c'est comme si tout était retombé et j'arrive plus à me sortir cette histoire de ma tête.

\- Cassie.. Castiel n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, je suis le seul à blâmer. Malgré que je puisse comprendre votre énervement, je ne peux pas accepter ce que vous avez dit à mon frère. Vous lui avez fait beaucoup de mal.

Dean baissa la tête, il le savait très bien. Son regard ne quittait pas son esprit.

\- Oh, croyez moi je le sais. Il m'a fallu du temps mais je sais maintenant qu'il était sincère avec moi.

\- Bien sur qu'il l'était car déjà d'un Castiel ne sait pas mentir et puis il était vraiment attaché à vous.

\- J'en ai conscience.

\- Que voulez-vous alors?

\- Est ce qu'on pourrait s'asseoir? proposa Dean

Gabriel hocha de la tête et lui désigna une table. Ils prirent place, se faisant face.

\- Je viens vous voir car je n'ai plus aucun moyen de contacter Castiel.

\- Comment ça?

\- Il a supprimé son compte.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Néanmoins, je suis assez étonné que vous voyiez me voir et je voudrais savoir ce que vous lui voulez exactement.

\- Je veux m'excuser et...

\- Ecoutez, je sais que vous vous en voulez sûrement et c'est tout à votre honneur mais vous n'avez pas vu dans quel état il était, je refuse de vous permettre de reprendre contact avec lui si c'est pour lui faire du mal. Que lui voulez vous exactement?

\- Je sais pas, je suis perdu d'accord? J'ai parlé à votre frère pendant des mois, je me sentais bien quand je lui parlais. Je pensais avoir trouver une personne qui me convenait et quand je l'ai rencontré j'ai cru à une mascarade. J'étais tellement en colère au début, j'arrivais pas à croire que tout cela était faux pour lui. J'ai relu chacun de nos message et j'ai compris que ça l'était pas. C'était vrai entre nous. Ça me fout la trouille car j'arrête pas d'y penser mais savoir que je suis peut-être amoureux d'un homme me terrorise.

\- Vous avez l'air vraiment perdu en effet. Mais je vois que vous êtes sincère.

\- Je le suis, ca fait deux semaines que je me ressasse tout. J'arrive pas à oublier et je voudrais le revoir. Je peux pas vous garantir qu'on se mettra ensemble mais je voudrais bien voir ce que pourrait donner si on se revoit. Je veux pas regretter plus tard de ne pas avoir essayé.

\- D'accord, écoutez je pense que la meilleure des solutions ce serait de vous donner son adresse. Il ne répond jamais aux numéros inconnus donc les sms ou appels ca ne marchera pas.

\- Je vous remercie.

Le regard de Gabriel se fit dur.

\- Je vous préviens néanmoins, je ne veux plus que mon frère souffre. Donc je veux que vous énonciez clairement vos intentions auprès de mon frère. Il faut que tout soit clair entre vous, que si cela ne marche pas qu'il ne soit pas aussi malheureux qu'il l'est maintenant. Vous devez être honnête avec lui.

\- Je le serais.

* * *

 **Je parie que la plupart d'entre vous ne s'attendait pas à ce que soit Dean qui fasse le premier pas pour revoir Castiel.**

 **J'espère vous avoir étonnés haha?**

 **A votre avis, comment ça va se passer leur "confrontation"?**

 **A bientôt!**


	13. Tentative

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien?**

 **Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui commentent et qui ajoutent mon histoire en follow!**

 **Dean et Castiel se revoient enfin! Ça ne va pas être de tout repos comme vous l'imaginez bien.**

 **Ce chapitre représente les deux points de vue de nos héros.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Dean n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la manière dont il allait aborder Castiel. Un néant s'était installé dans son esprit depuis que Gabriel lui avait donné son adresse. Une seule pensée lui traversa l'esprit. "Tu vas le revoir"

Il était en mode automatique et il ne reprit conscience qu'au moment où il sonna à la sonnette de l'appartement. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix grave crier de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- J'arrive, un instant.

Il crut manquer d'air à cause du stress, il ne contrôla pas son geste lorsqu'il sonna une deuxième fois.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas toi Gabriel car je te jure que si tu...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Castiel s'arrêta net dans sa phrase. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt.

\- Dean?

\- Salut Castiel.

Les yeux bleus qui le sondaient lui donnèrent des frissons, il se sentait tout fébrile. Il voulait lui dire une centaine de choses et pourtant rien ne sortit. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque la porte se referma brutalement.

\- Va t'en Dean!

\- Castiel, s'il te plait, ouvre la porte. Je dois te parler.

\- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire! Et puis comment tu as eu mon adresse?

Dean ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de la porte close, il fixa le judas comme s'il pouvait plonger son regard directement dans celui de Castiel. Il se racla la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise de la manière dont il avait eu cette information.

\- J'ai mes sources.

Castiel resta silencieux de l'autre coté de la porte.

\- Castiel, je voudrais juste parler.

\- Je.. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler Dean. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es là.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir m'expliquer avec toi. Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça mais j'avais pas d'autres moyens de te contacter.

\- J'ai supprimé mon compte pour ne plus avoir de contact Dean. Je voudrais que tu t'en ailles maintenant, s'il te plait.

Dean sentit son coeur se serrer en entendant cette phrase. Et merde! Pourquoi se sentait-il si impuissant?

\- D'accord. Je m'en vais pour l'instant. Je vais glisser un papier sous ta porte avec mon numéro. Si tu as envie qu'on se voit pour parler tu n'hésite pas.

Il s'abaissa et glissa le papier en dessous de la porte. Il se releva et partit en direction de l'ascenseur. Il ne savait pas que Castiel ne l'avait pas quitté du regard pendant tous le long de sa marche.

.

Castiel était en train de rédiger une synthèse pour son cours lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Il abaissa le regard sur l'heure en bas de son écran et fut étonnée par la visite tardive. Il n'attendait personne et son frère était normalement occupé avec ses beaux-parents.

Qui est ce que cela pouvait bien être?

Il commenca à enregistrer son travail et ranger quelques feuilles.

\- J'arrive, un instant.

Il sursauta lorsque la sonnette, retentit, stridente dans son appartement. Il souffla, agacé par ce comportement, il n'y avait qu'une personne pour se comporter ainsi.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas toi Gabriel car je te jure que si tu...

Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase en voyant qui lui faisait face. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une hallucination, qu'est ce que Dean ferait ici?

Il voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche dans un premier temps.

\- Dean?

Il avait besoin de savoir s'il devenait fou? Est ce qu'il était vraiment là?

\- Salut Castiel.

Castiel détesta le frisson qui lui traversa le corps lorsqu'il entendit Dean prononcer son prénom. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, plus jamais. Il ferma la porte d'un coup sec sans vraiment réaliser son geste.

\- Va t'en Dean!

\- Castiel, s'il te plait, ouvre la porte. Je dois te parler.

Il eut envie de se frapper lorsqu'il sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine à une vitesse folle. Les larmes lui montèrent lentement aux yeux.

\- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire! Et puis comment tu as eu mon adresse?

Il sentit sa voix défaillir et il pria pour que Dean n'entende pas une différence dans son timbre de voix.

\- J'ai mes sources.

Ou plutôt une source, il était sur et certain que c'était son frère qui l'avait balancé! Mais comment est ce que Dean et Gabriel avaient eu contact?

\- Castiel, je voudrais juste parler.

Castiel le regarda dans le judas. Il crut un instant que Dean le voyait tellement son regard était fixé dans le petit orifice visuel. Il ne sut pas comment il trouva le courage de le repousser alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Je.. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler Dean. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es là.

Il ne voulait plus souffrir, il avait tellement de mal à passer à autre chose depuis qu'il avait commencé à converser avec Dean. Il ne voulait pas espérer pour rien, Dean ne serait jamais intéressé. Alors qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait?

\- Je voudrais pouvoir m'expliquer avec toi. Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça mais j'avais pas d'autres moyens de te contacter.

\- J'ai supprimé mon compte pour ne plus avoir de contact Dean. Je voudrais que tu t'en ailles maintenant, s'il te plait.

Il ne voulait pas que ça sonne comme une supplique mais c'était bel et bien le cas. Il savait que si Dean restait trop longtemps sur son palier, il craquerait et lui ouvrirait la porte. Il était tellement faible.

\- D'accord. Je m'en vais pour l'instant. Je vais glisser un papier sous ta porte avec mon numéro. Si tu as envie qu'on se voit pour parler tu n'hésite pas.

Castiel le vit s'abaisser pour glisser le papier sous la porte. Il abaissa le regard et vit le papier blanc apparaître près de ses pieds. Il releva le regard et vit Dean se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers la porte avant de pénétrer dans l'habitacle et disparaître.

Castiel s'accroupit et ramassa le bout de papier. Il fixa l'écriture de Dean pendant de nombreuses minutes. Il plia le papier et le mit sur le meuble à l'entrée. La meilleure solution était de le jeter mais il en était incapable.

.

Deux semaines passèrent, Dean n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Castiel. Il regardait toutes les deux minutes en espérant recevoir un sms ou un appel mais rien ne vint.

Il voulait lui laisser du temps mais cette situation commençait à le rendre fou. Il voulait le voir et lui parler. Il voulait pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et surtout savoir si Castiel était dans le même état que lui.

Il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir attendre des jours supplémentaires, il allait encore une fois essayé de lui parler. Mais comment faire? Castiel allait se méfier et ne plus lui ouvrir la porte. Il n'avait pas son numéro et puis il savait très bien que cela ne servirait à rien de le contacter via ce biais là.

Il lui restait deux solutions, le café de son frère Gabriel ou bien son lieu de travail. Il élimina assez rapidement l'option café car il savait très bien qu'il ne sentirait pas à l'aise de le confronter dans cet endroit où il passait pas mal de temps.

Il devait absolument trouver le lycée où Castiel travaillait! Ça devait se trouver sur internet non? Il ne devait pas y avoir de nombreux profs s'appelant Castiel?.

Il se précipita vers son ordinateur portable et l'ouvrit pour lancer la recherche.

* Professeur Castiel, prof de religion*

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi taper pour que sa recherche soit concluante. Il tapa sur la touche Entrée et regarda les résultats, il fit défiler les recherches. Il tapa à la page deux et le premier lien attira son attention.

* Lycée McPhee : le premier lycée qui va organiser un volontariat en Indonésie.

Le professeur Castiel Novak est professeur de religion dans le lycée McPhee et il a l'ambitieux projet de réaliser un voyage humanitaire avec sa classe durant les grandes vacances scolaire*

C'était lui! Il n'en avait pas le moindre doute et surtout la photo qui illustrait l'article le représentait.

Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, il allait voir Castiel et essayer de le convaincre d'organiser une rencontre pour pouvoir discuter.

* * *

 **Certaines personnes avaient deviné ce qui allait se passer ;)**

 **Alors à votre avis est ce que Castiel va se laisser convaincre cette fois-ci?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis.**

 **Bisous et à bientôt!**


	14. Proposition

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien?**

 **Pour les étudiants, si vous êtes encore en examen, je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage. Je termine vendredi!**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

Dean était extrêmement nerveux, il n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit tellement il était nerveux. Il avait réfléchi longuement à la manière dont il allait aborder les choses avec Castiel. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée car il savait très bien qu'il ne serait pas bien accueilli par le brun surtout sur son lieu de travail.

Il voulait simplement arranger les choses avec le professeur et surtout avoir une deuxième chance. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que cela donnerait mais il savait qu'il allait regretter toute sa vie s'il n'essayait pas.

Il allait donc tout faire pour convaincre Castiel. Il savait que son correspondant était effrayé par cette situation, il l'était lui aussi. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans ce genre de situation avant.

Il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas confiant, après tout il n'avait jamais ressenti avant pour personne, alors de là à le ressentir pour un homme..

Il voulait avoir des réponses à ses questions. Si Castiel acceptait cette discussion, qu'est ce qu'il se passerait ensuite? Et s'il se rendait compte qu'en fait les sentiments qu'il avait commencé à ressentir étaient faux ? Ou bien si au contraire, il était vraiment amoureux d'un homme? Est ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était gay?

Tellement de questionnements et si peu de réponses. Il voulait vraiment découvrir les réponses avec Castiel. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la conclusion de cette histoire mais il voulait essayer. Il était déterminé à parler avec Castiel!

Il s'était levé d'une traite ce matin. Il avait pris un petit déjeuner rapide avec un café puis était parti à la douche. Il s'était perdu longuement dans ses pensées lors de sa douche et il avait bien failli être en retard. Il s'était alors rapidement habillé,heureusement qu'il avait choisi ses vêtements hier soir! Il s'était coiffé et avait brossé ses dents, il se fixait maintenant dans le miroir en se demandant si sa tenue était bonne.

Il ricana tout seul en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se questionnait sur sa tenue pour la première fois depuis des années. Il n'avait plus eu ce genre de réaction depuis ses 17 ans.

Il consulta sa montre et vit qu'il était l'heure de démarrer, il allait le voir après la sortie des cours. Il s'était renseigné auprès de l'accueil, Castiel donne cours jusque 15h30. Il mit sa veste en cuir et prit ses clés , il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il prit l'ascenseur et se dépêcha de rejoindre le parking souterrain. Il se mit au volant de Baby et démarra. Il enclencha la musique pour se relaxer, il avait les mains moites et son cœur battait à la chamade.

Il arriva au lycée en une vingtaine de minutes. Il se gara dans la rue, il repéra l'entrée et s'appuya contre un arbre pour attendre la fin des cours. Il était un peu en avance et il savait très bien que les vingt minutes qui restaient seraient les plus longues de sa vie.

Il traînait sur Facebook lorsque la sonnerie le fit sursauter. Deux secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent pour faire passer les élèves. Il se redressa et chercha Castiel du regard espérant l'apercevoir et attendre qu'il soit isolé pour lui parler.

Il guettait la foule mais ne le voyait pas. Est ce qu'il sera absent? Pourtant la dame au téléphone ne lui avait rien signalé. Le nombre d'étudiants sortant s'amoindrissait de plus en plus mais toujours aucun signe du brun.

Il allait repartir dépité lorsque la porte s'ouvrit après quelques instants, il reconnut de suite Castiel. Il était en compagnie d'une femme rousse, ils se souriaient et semblaient se taquiner. Il le vit lui laisser un bisou sur la joue puis se séparer pour aller dans la direction inverse de la jeune femme. Il se pressa alors de le suivre, il arriva au moment où Castiel déposait ses affaires dans son coffre. Il le vit déposer sa veste et il resta là à le fixer de longues secondes avant d'oser parler.

\- Salut. lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Castiel se releva précipitamment et se tapa le dessus de la tête sur le coffre. Il jura entre ses dents et se releva pour regarder le perturbateur.

\- Merde ca va? Désolé je voulais pas te faire peur, excuse moi.

Castiel ferma le coffre et tritura sa cravate, il le regarda dans les yeux avant de fuir son regard.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Dean? Je t'ai demandé de me laisser tranquille.

\- Je sais et je suis désolé de pas respecter ta demande mais je ne peux pas te laisser tranquille.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et croisa son regard.

\- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre.

\- Ecoute Castiel, je veux juste avoir une discussion à tête reposée avec toi.

\- Mais pour quoi faire Dean ? On s'est tout dit la dernière fois non? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux ajouter.

\- Pourtant j'ai tellement de choses à te dire.

Castiel croisa les bras et hochait négativement de la tête.

\- Castiel, s'il te plait. On va le regretter si on n'a pas cette discussion.

\- On?

\- Oui, on. Je t'avoue que je suis extrêmement perdu et je sais pas du tout ce qu'il va se passer par la suite mais je voudrais qu'on reparte à zéro et qu'on ait ce rendez-vous.

\- Dean, tu n'es pas gay alors à quoi ça servirait à part me faire souffrir? Car je ne te plais peut-être pas mais toi oui et je ne veux pas souffrir tu comprends?

\- Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Je suis désolé si je l'ai fait l'autre soir, j'ai vraiment cru que tu t'étais moqué de moi et j'étais blessé. Je sais maintenant que tu as toujours été honnête, on a eu un quiproquo, ça arrive.

\- Dean, je ne sais pas..

\- Je comprends tu es perdu autant que moi. Ecoute, on va faire quelque chose, je te donne rendez-vous samedi soir à 18H30 au Luigi's, j'aurais réservé une table je t'y attendrais jusque 20H. Si tu viens c'est que tu as envie de m'accorder ce rendez-vous, si tu ne viens pas j'aurais compris et je te laisserais tranquille, d'accord?

\- D'accord.

Dean lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main avant de se retourner. Le cœur de Castiel battait à la chamade, il crevait d'envie de lui courir après pour lui dire oui directement mais il était terrorisé par ce retournement de situation. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Dean puisse faire un pas vers lui en vue de sa réaction lors de leur rencontre.

Il était revenu deux fois vers lui,ça voulait dire quelque chose non?

Castiel était perturbé, Dean n'était pas gay. Il l'avait bien compris l'autre soir, alors pourquoi lui proposer un rendez-vous? Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire et il allait devoir longuement y réfléchir.

Il voulait vraiment aller à ce rendez vous mais il avait tellement peur de ce qu'il se passerait par la suite? Et si Dean se rendait compte que c'était une mauvaise idée et ne venait pas? Ou alors qu'ils allaient plus loin et que Dean le laisse tomber?

Castiel ne voulait plus souffrir, il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas cette fois. Il voulait juste être heureux et trouver un homme qui pourrait lui apporter de l'amour et du bonheur. Il voulait se poser, se marier plus tard et qui sait avoir des enfants.

Il ne voulait pas d'une histoire d'un soir ou un enchaînement de relation. Il voulait trouver la personne qui lui conviendrait pour réaliser un bout de chemin ensemble.

Il ne savait pas du tout si Dean pouvait être cette personne mais il était partagé entre sa raison et son cœur. Il ne savait pas encore qui écouter mais il espérait avoir pris une décision samedi soir..

* * *

 **A votre avis que va faire Castiel?**

 **J'attend vos pronostics avec impatience ;)**

 **A bientôt!**


	15. Doutes

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien?**

 **Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'énorme attente mais j'ai travaillé tous le mois de juillet et j'étais trop fatiguée pour écrire, tandis qu'en août j'avais des examens à repasser.**

 **J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées?**

 **Je vous laisse avec la suite,bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews!**

* * *

Dean décomptait les heures depuis le matin. Il était arrivé au travail et n'avait pas arrêté de penser à son rendez-vous de ce soir. Il espérait vraiment avoir convaincu Castiel de venir le rejoindre. Il avait toujours été confiant, il savait qu'il pouvait plaire et qu'il pouvait apporter quelque chose aux gens qu'ils rencontraient en général. Il n'avait jamais eu de mal à trouver quelqu'un avec qui sortir et il savait charmer. Pourtant il était en plein doute avec Castiel, cette relation ne ressemblait en rien aux autres.

Un élément majeur était que c'était un homme, il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité de sortir avec un homme. Il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, ils avaient toujours respecté les choix de chacun. Mais il n'avait jamais été intéressé auparavant, pourtant il avait eu deux fois l'occasion. La première au lycée avec Benny qui lui avait révélé ses sentiments pour lui et la deuxième où il s'était fait abordé dans un bar par un jeune homme. Il avait été flatté les deux fois mais n'avait pas montré d'intérêt ni d'envie de tester.

Quelle ironie!

Le voilà maintenant totalement perdu face à un de ses crush et un homme qui plus est. Il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver dans ce genre de situation avant. Il voulait vraiment faire plus ample connaissance avec Castiel en face à face. Ils s'étaient déjà parlés pendant des heures et il savait que sa personnalité lui plaisait. Il est vrai que le sexe pouvait être un frein mais bizarrement il ne le ressentait plus comme ça depuis des jours.

Il ne pensait plus à Castiel l'homme mais à Castiel la personne dont il commençait doucement à tomber amoureux sans le savoir. Il mentirait en disant de quoi l'avenir serait fait mais il voulait essayer car il sentait vraiment que c'était sa chance de peut-être vivre une grande histoire.

.

Castiel avait réfléchi toute la nuit. La moitié de la journée du lendemain était passée et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Il avait essayé d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles pour se rassurer , en vain.

Il avait vu la sincérité de Dean dans son regard, c'était ça qui l'effrayait également. Dean semblait convaincu de cette idée alors pourquoi lui n'y arrivait pas?

Il avait peur de prendre ce risque. Il savait très bien que son cœur ne survivrait pas à un nouvel assaut. Mais s'il n'y allait pas et qu'il regrettait cette décision?

Dean avait été clair, il ne tenterait plus rien après cette tentative. Il respecterait son choix. Castiel avait donc une décision à prendre pour ce soir, soit prendre le risque et le rejoindre ou rester chez lui en se demandant ce que cela aurait donné.

Il était perdu, il savait très bien que Dean était un homme extraordinaire. Il l'avait très vite compris durant leur échange mais sa réaction lors de leur première rencontre lui avait fait peur. Dean s'était excusé et Castiel le croyait mais n'était ce pas risqué de tenter de sortir avec un homme qui n'était pas homosexuel? Le risque n'était-il pas trop grand?

Castiel rangea sa boite à tartines, il n'avait pas d'appétit. Charlie était absente aujourd'hui, elle était malade. Il ne servait à rien de rester à la cafétéria, il ne faisait que ruminer.

Après tout, il avait encore quelques heures pour prendre sa décision.

.

Dean était prêt depuis des heures,il regardait les heures défiler. Il essayait de s'occuper mais il ne faisait que tourner en rond et il était soulagé de voir que l'heure du départ se rapprochait.

Il se posa quelques temps dans le canapé et essaya de se plonger dans l'émission de télé-réalité qui passait à cette heure là.

Il releva ensuite la tête vers l'horloge murale et fut soulagé de voir qu'il était l'heure de partir, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ici. Il enfila sa veste, pris ses clés puis sortit de son appartement. Il retrouva Baby au parking souterrain et s'assit derrière le volant. Il enclencha la radio et mis sa disquette préférée,histoire de se détendre un peu.

Il était extrêmement nerveux, il voulait tellement que Castiel le rejoigne. Il serait énormément déçu si le brun décidait d'étouffer leur relation dans l'œuf. La circulation était assez fluide et il arriva rapidement au restaurant. Il se gara dans le parking et se dirigea vers le restaurant.

Il lissa sa chemise avec sa main, il avait éprouvé beaucoup de difficultés à trouver la tenue adéquate et il avait finalement opté pour une chemise kaki avec un jean slim noir. Simple et efficace, du moins habituellement. Il espérait que cela lui plairait, s'il venait.

Il entra au Luigi's et indiqua sa présence. La dame de l'accueil lui sourit tout en lui demandant son nom. Elle lui quémanda de la suivre et l'installa à une table isolée, de là où il était , il ne pourrait pas voir l'entrée de Castiel. Il était assez frustré par cette coïncidence. Mais peut-être était ce préférable? Comme ca il ne passerait pas son temps à regarder la porte en espérant le voir la franchir.

Il s'installa et regarda sa montre, il était pile 18H30. Il avait 1H30 à attendre sa potentielle venue. Un serveur vint à sa table et lui demanda s'il voulait un apéritif, il accepta rapidement et demanda un cocktail.

Il ne voulait pas trop consommé et se retrouver torché avant la fin de l'heure. Il se résoudrait à prendre des softs s'il ne le voyait pas venir..

.

Castiel était chez lui et il s'en voulait de regarder l'heure défiler. Il était maintenant 19H chez lui. Dean devait déjà être au restaurant depuis 30 minutes, à l'attendre. Il culpabilisait car il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

Il avait été tenté de demander l'avis de Gabriel mais il savait très bien ce que son frère lui répondrait. Il allait lui ordonner de foncer, " Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien frangin". Dis comme ça c'est sur que c'était tentant. Castiel avait tendance à trop réfléchir, il le savait très bien.

Il était partagé entre sa raison et son cœur et il ne savait pas lequel écouter. C'était comme deux petits personnages sur ses épaules qui pesaient sur la balance. Un lui hurlait de courir le rejoindre tandis que l'autre lui intimait de se protéger d'abord.

Il était assis dans son salon, la tête entre ses mains.

.

Dean n'arrêtait pas divaguer entre boire et regarder sa montre. Il voyait le temps défiler et toujours aucun signe de Castiel. Il commençait vraiment à perdre espoir et le regard de pitié que lui lançait le serveur à chaque qu'il le servait ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

Il était à son sixième coca, oui il avait compté.. Après tout il n'avait que ça à faire.

Sa montre lui affichait 19H35. Il sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez lorsque le serveur vient encore une fois l'interpeller.

\- Monsieur, vous êtes sur de ne rien vouloir consommer d'autres que des boissons?

\- Pour la centième fois, oui je suis sur. J'attends quelqu'un alors je vais pas bouffer sans lui.

Il avait haussé le ton d'un coup et il s'en voulut immédiatement.

\- Excusez-moi. Je ne veux rien pour l'instant merci. De toute façon s'il ne vient pas je vais bientôt partir.

\- Pas de soucis Monsieur, n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est gentil merci.

Il joua avec la condensation de son verre, dépité. Il avait énormément d'espoir en arrivant devant le restaurant mais maintenant il n'espérait plus rien. Il regarda pour la énième fois la carte, il l'avait tellement relue qu'il la connaissait quasiment par cœur.

Au bout de quelques temps, il appela le serveur. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Il demande un verre de double whisky. Il regarda sa montre, 19H45, il but d'une traite à peine posé sur la table.

Il s'en voulut lorsqu'il en demanda un deuxième.

19H48.

Il essaya de le boire plus longuement et redemanda un coca. Il allait bientôt devoir reprendre la route, il ne devait pas être saoul. Ce serait vraiment le pompom, la soirée qui se termine en beauté.

19H53.

Il se leva pour aller aux toilettes et demanda l'addition en passant, il se lava les mains puis sortit.

19H57.

Il se rassit à sa table et commença à enfiler sa veste. Il sortit son portefeuille pour régler la note, il déposa un billet de 20 dollars sur la table.

20H

Il remit sa chaise en place et se retourna.

Il sursauta et fit les gros yeux en voyant qui lui faisait face.

Castiel se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui,visiblement essoufflé. Il était également trempé, Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre et vit qu'il pleuvait à grosses gouttes.

Le brun s'avança vers lui lentement.

\- Excuse-moi pour le retard.

* * *

 **Serait-ce un cliff que je vois là?**

 **Je suis vraiment navrée! Mais c'était pour moi le bon moment de couper.**

 **Alors qui croyait que Castiel ne se pointerait pas? Montrez vous! ;)**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous a plu!**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.**

 **A bientôt!**


End file.
